Un jour peut être
by JOJOTTE -A6077Z
Summary: Yann a demandé et obtenu sa mutation en laissant Kévin à Paris.L'histoire se situe à la fin de saison 1 .
1. Chapter 1

POV YANN

J'attends, assis dans ma voiture stationnée en face du commissariat je l'attends.

Je veux l'apercevoir une dernière fois avant de partir. J'ai fait ce que je lui ai dit à l'hôpital et qui a fait apparaître de la tristesse dans ses yeux quand il a compris ce que cela signifiait.

J'ai repris ma vie en main. J'ai demandé et obtenu ma mutation. Je part, non pas à l'autre bout de la France comme on aurait pu le croire. J'aurais pu le faire , pou r mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et moi. Non, j'ai choisi le nord, une ville à 2h30 de Paris. Cela fait maintenant 8 jours que je me suis installé dans un appartement situé dans le vieux Lille. Je suis revenu pour des formalités à régler, en autres, l'état des lieux et la remise des clés, c'est choses faites. Ma nouvelle affectation ne sera effective que dans une dizaine de jours, de quoi avoir le temps de me familiariser avec cette ville qui sera mon univers désormais

.

Je n'ai pas repris mon poste au commissariat , j'ai cumulé mon arrêt avec les jours de congé qu'il me restait à prendre. J'ai profité d'un jour où il était de congé, un coup de fil de Louis m'en a informé, pour vider mon bureau.

J'ai dis au revoir à mon équipe, un au revoir qui sonnait comme un adieu, car malgré la promesse de se revoir nous savions tous que nous ne le ferions jamais.

J'ai salué en partant les collègues que j'appréciais, ceux qui ne m'ont pas tourné le dos quand ils ont su. D'autres ont été contents de me voir partir, un capitaine de la BAC, pédé, cela faisait désormais tâche au commissariat.

Certains regretteront mon caractère de cochon et mes coups de gueule, qui n'entravaient en rien le respect qu'ils avaient pour moi. Respect pour le flic que j'étais et que je suis toujours.

Les minutes passent et je suis toujours là, à fixer cette porte que j'ai franchi tant de fois. J'ai vu sortir des collègues, ses amis.

Pourquoi reste-il si tard ? Un rapport à finir ou retardes-t-il le moment où il se retrouvera seul chez lui ?

De toute façon je l'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, je ne partirai pas sans avoir gravé une dernière fois son visage dans ma mémoire. Je n'ai pas de photo.

Doucement la lumière du jour décline, je le vois, il traverse la rue. Un instant je craint qu'il ne m'ai aperçu et qu'il ne rende les choses plus difficiles.

Non, il passe devant ma voiture, le regard fixe. Ses yeux où j'ai pu lire tout les sentiments qu'il ressentait, l'amour, le désir qu'il avait de moi, la douleur, la tristesse, la colère ses yeux ont l'air éteint.

Il s'éloigne, je suis sa silhouette du regard jusqu'au dernier instant. Il tourne au coin de la rue, c'est fini.

Je tourne la clé de contact, j'allume mes feux, un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et je m'engage dans la circulation.

Adieu Kévin. Adieu Paris.

Bloqué dans les embouteillages je pourrais avoir le loisir de penser à tout ce que je laisse en quittant Paris .mais je m'y refuse, ce serait avoir des regrets et je ne veux pas en avoir. Même si la page est difficile à tourner il faut que je le fasse tout en sachant qu'un rien suffira à me rappeler ma vie d'avant.

La file de voitures se met en mouvement, l'autoroute n'est plus très loin. Je m'y engage, la circulation y est plus fluide et j'appuie sur l'accélérateur. 135, 140, 145 le compteur de ma voiture s'affole, la vitesse me grise, je crois apercevoir un radar au loin, je lève le pied.

La nuit est tombée quand j'arrive, je me gare sur le petit parking aménagé dans la petite cour et réservé aux occupants de l'immeuble.

Je monte les escaliers, il n'y a pas d'ascenseur, direction le 4ième et dernier étage, porte gauche, deux appartements par palier, celui d' en face est occupé par une jeune et jolie femme. Nous nous sommes croisés trois ou quatre fois et à voir le sourire qui illumine son visage à ma vue je crois que je ne l'a laisse pas indifférente. Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressé tout en préservant mon secret. La-dessus rien à changé, je m'étais dévoilé avec Kévin, ici cela n'arrivera pas.

Je suis fatigué, je m'étend sur mon lit sans même prendre la peine de me déshabiller, mes yeux sont à peine fermés que je m'endors.

Le jour est levé depuis longtemps quand je me réveille, fait inhabituel moi qui ne suis pas un adepte de la grasse matinée. Il faut croire que mon corps a encore besoin de récupération.

Je m'assoie sur mon lit, me frotte les yeux et la vision qu'offre ma chambre me confirme qu'il est temps que je finisse mon aménagement. Plusieurs cartons n'ont pas encore été déballés, principalement des livres et des DVD.

L'appartement étant plus spacieux que celui que je louait à Paris j'ai fait l'acquisition de meubles supplémentaires, dont une magnifique bibliothèque. J'ai galéré pour la monter mais cela en valait la peine.

Je commence par prendre une douche, suivi par un solide petit déjeuner et au boulot. D'abord les livres, j'en profite pour les classer, et peu à peu ils prennent place sur les rayonnages.

Au tour des DVD, rangés logiquement dans le meuble sur lequel trône ma télévision.

Ils sont moins nombreux, le carton est presque vide quand mon regard est attiré par le titre d'un film.

« La fureur du dragon », n'étant pas un adepte de ce genre de film? Kévin avait voulu me convertir.

J'ai un pincement au cœur au souvenir de ce dimanche après-midi que nous avions passé ensemble. Nous avions regardé le film puis le désir l'emportant nous avions fait l'amour passionnément. Respectant la règle que j'avais instauré, pas de nuit passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Kévin était parti le soir venu, oubliant ce qui lui appartenait.

Je prend le DVD, je ne sais pas quoi en faire, le garder ou lui renvoyer ? Finalement je reporte ma décision à plus tard.

Je plie les cartons, les descends dans le local prévu pour les poubelles. Ensuite je passe le balai pour effacer les traces . sur ma lancée je change mes draps et ramasse les vêtements qui traînent sur une chaise, je met la machine à laver en marche.

Le soir tombe, j'allume. Un rapide coup d'œil pour apprécier mon travail et je décide de prendre une douche.

L'eau coule sur ma peau enlevant la poussière et la transpiration. Je suis détendu, je ferme les yeux, une image s'impose à moi que je veux effacer. Je n'y arrive pas. Je me vois avec Kévin, prenant l'unique douche ensemble, le souvenir de nos mains sur nos corps, de mes baisers sur sa nuque, de mes doigts qui caressent son sexe en érection pendant que je le pénètre d' un coup de rein. Ses gémissements, nos râles quand mes va- et -viens se font plus puissants et l'orgasme dévastateur qui nous laissent épuisés mais comblés. Comme mue par une volonté propre ma main descend sur mon bas-ventre et je me satisfait en pensant à lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci Liitle-B pour ton commentaire. Oui j'ai été dure pour Laura dans « Doutes et remises en question », parce que le personnage dans la série ne tapait parfois sur le système. Sur le forum des Bleus (dont je suis une des administratrices) nous avons effectivement mis un accès réservé sur la section fanfics, la première raison est que le forum est parfois visité par des mineurs et que certaines fics pour ne pas dire toutes sont classées NC-17 et d'autre part il y avait souvent une absence de comm' sur les fics postées.

Pour ce qui est des fautes je suis désolée, je me corrige mais il arrive que je ne les vois pas en première relecture, ce n'est qu'après avoir posté que je m'en aperçois.

_ POV KEVIN

Une journée ordinaire se termine, une journée à se donner à fond dans le travail pour ne pas penser. Ne pas penser, ne plus penser à lui, c'est devenu ma préoccupation première.

Que ce soit au commissariat ou dans mon appartement tout me le rappelle. D'ailleurs à propos d'appartement, Laura m'a fait une proposition que je vais sûrement accepter, vivre en colocation avec elle. Alex fait un peu la gueule, il espérait vivre avec elle, il m'en a parlé. J'ai essayé de le convaincre que leur relation n'était pas assez stable pour cela.

Oui plus j'y réfléchis, plus je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, quitter cet appartement qu'il m'avait trouvé m'aidera peut-être à me détacher de lui.

Mes pensées s'égarent une nouvelle fois sur celui que je croyais être l'homme de ma vie je ne l'ai pas revu. La dernière image que j'ai de lui c'est son regard d'homme blessé, perdu. Ce dernier regard qu'il m'a lancé avant de me tourner le dos et de disparaître me laissant seul avec mon chagrin.

Ils ont refusé la démission, ils ont accepté sa mutation. Je ne sais pas où il est parti et je ne veux pas le savoir. A quoi bon ! Cela servirait à quoi ? A mettre un point sur une carte. Il a repris sa vie en main et dans cette vie il ne veut pas de moi. Je suis fatigué, j'ai eu si mal, je souffre encore, on ne guérit pas d'un homme comme Yann d'un claquement de doigts.

Mes yeux me brûlent, je me plais à penser que c'est à cause de la lumière de la lampe posée sur le bureau et non en raison des larmes que j'ai cherchées à retenir.

Je finis ce fichu rapport et je le dépose sur le bureau de Duval. J'attrape mon blouson. Les couloirs sont déserts, je suis le dernier, il ne reste plus que l'équipe de permanence.

Je sors dans la rue à peine surpris que la lumière du jour soit si faible, les réverbères s'allument. Je traverse, parmi les voitures stationnées je crois reconnaître la sienne. J'hésite, et si c'était lui ! je me gifle mentalement pour me remettre les idées d'aplomb

Pour quelle raison serait-il revenu ?

Mes yeux fatigués se perdent dans le vague. Je presse le pas, je tourne le coin de la rue, j'ai soudain hâte de rentrer chez moi.

Allongé sur mon lit je ne lutte plus contre les images qui se bousculent dans ma tête.

Je sais que je vais me faire du mal, mais je veux encore me souvenir. Encore une soirée à pleurer, encore une nuit à souiller mes draps en rêvant de lui.

Son prénom est marqué au fer rouge sur mon cœur. Un jour, le temps aidant, mes larmes se tariront et je pourrais passer à autre chose. Mais je sais que même si je retombe amoureux je ne pourrais pas l'effacer complètement de ma vie.

Ca fait deux jours que je me traîne mais ce matin c'est le pompon. J'ai mal dormi, le sommeil a été long à venir, en plus du mal de tête carabiné j'ai mal partout. J'ai du attrapé froid quand on surveillait un petit dealer pour le prendre en flagrant délit. Quel idée de faire son petit trafic dans l'hôtel des courants d'air. En plus il nous avait filé entre les doigts. Tout ça par la faute de Lyes qui voulant se débarrasser d'un touriste qui lui demandait un renseignement avait sorti sa plaque. Cela n'avait pas échappé à la petite frappe et on était rentré bredouille.  
Résultat une bonne engueulade de Duval .

Je me lève péniblement, me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bains. Malgré l'eau chaude de la douche mon corps est parcouru de frissons. J e me sèche, enfile mes vêtements avec difficultés, pas de petit déjeuner, je file au boulot..

Je dois avoir une drôle de tête, les collègues que je croise me regardent bizarrement. Je m'assoie ou plutôt je me laisse tomber lourdement dans mon fauteuil et prends ma tête entre mes mains. J'ai l'impression qu'un match de rugby joue à domicile sous mon crâ les cris des supporters en plus.  
Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

« Kévin ça va ? »

Pas besoin de répondre, Nadia pose sa main sur mon front et la retire aussitôt.

« Tu es brûlant, tu devrais être au lit »

Les mots ont du mal à franchir mes lèvres.

« Ca va aller »

« Non ça ne va pas aller du tout, je vais chercher Franchart »

Deux minutes plus tard Louis franchit la porte. Depuis qu'il entretient une relation avec ma mère et depuis l'agression de Yann et ma rupture avec lui il est présent pour moi. Il remplace à sa manière ce père qui est sorti de ma vie lorsque j'étais enfant.

« Kévin tu vas bien ? »

Je n'ai plus la force de mentir et je tourne ma tête de droite à gauche. Je laisse échapper un gémissement tellement le geste est douloureux.

« Je te ramènes chez toi. »

Le trajet se fait en silence, je somnole la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Dix minutes plus tard nous sommes arrivés. Je sors, à vrai dire c'est Louis qui m'extirpe de la voiture, mes jambes ont du mal à me supporter.  
Le facteur est dans le hall, sans un mot il me tend un colis.  
Je m'appuie contre la paroi de l'ascenseur pendant que Louis me font les poches pour prendre mes clés.

Louis est parti après avoir appelé un médecin. Verdict une grippe carabinée, 10 jours d'arrêt.  
J'appelle Nadia comme elle me l'a fait promettre, elle passera prendre l'ordonnance et me rapportera mes médocs avant de repartir travailler.  
Mes yeux se ferment, je laisse le sommeil me gagner. Je rêve, je ne sais pas si c'est la fièvre ou le manque de lui mais j'ai l'impression de sentir ses mains sur ma peau, sa bouche sur la mienne.

Quatre jours plus tard, je peux enfin sortir de mon lit sans avoir la tête qui tourne.  
Une bonne chose j'ai faim. Je vais me préparer un bon petit déjeuner qui changera des bouillons que Nadia m'apporte avant d'aller bosser. Nadia une vrai mère pour moi, à propos de la mienne j'ai fait jurer à Louis de ne rien lui dire, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète.  
Sur la table de la cuisine j'aperçois mon courrier et le colis que je n'ai pas ouvert.  
Mon estomac d'abord, une fois rassasié j'ouvre les lettres, facture, facture, le reste est sans importance.  
Au tour du paquet maintenant, je n'ai rien commandé et ma mère monte assez souvent à Paris pour me remettre ce dont j 'ai besoin en mains propres.

Pas d'adresse du destinataire et le cachet de la poste est à moitié effacé, je distingue qu'un L et un E, c'est vague.  
J'ouvre, enveloppé de papier bulle un DVD, surpris je regarde le titre et tout me reviens, c'est celui que j'ai oublié chez Yann. Fébrilement je vide totalement la boîte, rien d'autre.  
Mon cœur se serre, je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal, le souvenir lié à ce film ou la froideur dont il a fait preuve en me le renvoyant sans y joindre un petit mot.


	3. Chapter 3

POV YANN

Lille est vraiment à découvrir, rien à voir avec Paris. Elle est la plus flamande des villes françaises. Il y a temps de choses à découvrir, le vieux Lille où je vis désormais et sa Grand'place, le Palais des Beaux Arts, La vieille Bourse, la citadelle de Vauban et j'en oublie certainement.

Je profite de mon dernier week-end avant de prendre mes fonctions pour la découvrir en touriste. J'ai déjà découvert le terrain afin de ne pas trop être désorienté lors de mes premières interventions mais ce n'est en rien comparable avec ce que je découvre aujourd'hui.

Hier je suis allé faire connaissance avec ma nouvelle équipe, les gars ont l'air sympas en tout cas ils m'ont accueilli avec toute la chaleur des gens du Nord. Ma réputation ne m'a pas précédé, ils risquent de perdre leur sourire au premier coup de gueule. J'ai également rencontré mon prédécesseur, après avoir fait les présentations il m'a mis au parfum sur les affaires en cours.

Après, autour d'un verre il m'a confié regretter son départ et m'en a donné sa raison. Son ex- femme ayant déménagé, pour raisons professionnelles en Alsace, cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne voyait ses gosses que la moitié des vacances scolaires et il ne le supporte plus. Il a voulu connaître la raison de ma mutation, j'ai seulement répondu que je voulais du changement, je suis resté évasif. Les questions sur la vie privée n'ont pas eu plus de réponses. Et quand il a vu mon visage se fermer il n'a plus insisté

Il est tard quand je rentre chez moi, je manque de percuter ma voisine qui sort de l'immeuble visiblement pressée, un rendez-vous ?

Nous nous excusons en même temps ce qui nous fat sourire. Elle s'éloigne, puis s'arrête, se retourne et me demande si je suis libre demain soir pour venir prendre un verre chez elle. Pour faire connaissance précise-t-elle. J'ai dis oui, 19h ? Parfait.

Je mange le repas que je me suis acheté chez le traiteur au coin de la rue en regardant les infos.

Un fait divers attire mon attention. Un violeur qui attaque ses victimes lorsqu'elles rentrent chez elle, c'est la PJ du 7ième qui est chargé de l'enquête.

Le visage de Kévin s'impose alors à moi.

Depuis la dernière fois j'ai réussi à ne pas trop penser à lui, réussi , à force de volonté, à trouver une diversion quand mon corps était en manque du sien.

Je lui ai renvoyé son film, j'ai bien essayé de lui écrire un petit mot mais après deux tentatives j'ai renoncé. Le premier était trop impersonnel, le second lui aurait donné de l'espoir.

Dimanche matin. Je suis réveillé mais je ne veux pas encore ouvrir les yeux, j'ai rêvé de lui.

Je lui faisais l'amour toute la nuit et chose que je n'ai jamais accepté je passais la nuit avec lui et il se réveillait dans mes bras. Il m'offrait son plus beau sourire et c'est cela que je veux garder le plus longtemps possible sous mes paupières fermées.

Malgré tout mes efforts pour tourner la page je me rend compte que c'est plus difficile que prévu. Mais il hors que question que je fasse machine arrière. Au fond ce n'est pas lui que je fuis mais c'est moi, c'est ce que je suis et que je n'assume pas. Raison de plus pour lui donner l'occasion d'être heureux avec un autre.

Dimanche soir. Je me prépare pour aller chez ma voisine de pallier. Je ne fais pas d'effort vestimentaire. Je m'apprête à frapper quand la porte s'ouvre, elle m'a entendu sortir.

Elle a revêtu un ensemble que je trouve un peu trop habillé à mon goût pour la circonstance.

Je souris en pensant que si elle cherche à me mettre le grappin dessus elle va vite déchanter.

Elle se méprend sur mon sourire et s'arrange pour que je la frôle en passant.

Elle m'invite à m'asseoir, je prend place dans un fauteuil. Elle me propose une vodka que j'accepte, elle se sert un vin cuit et s'installe sur le canapé en face de moi.

La conversation s'engage, elle s'appelle Cylène. Quand je lui demande l'origine de son prénom elle a un petit rire en m'avouant qu'elle n'en sait rien. Sa maman lisait un roman de gare et avait trouvé le prénom de l'héroïne mignon pour sa petit fille à naître. Elle m'apprend également qu'elle est secrétaire de direction dans une grosse entreprise de la région.

A mon habitude je dévoile peu de choses sur moi, seulement que je suis fonctionnaire et que j'arrive de Paris.

Nous discutons ou plus exactement elle parle, de tout et de rien tout en jouant à fond la carte de la séduction. Rire de gorge, jambes croisées et décroisées, remise en place d'un geste qui se veut élégant d'une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs, mouvement d'épaules dans le seul but de mettre ses atouts en valeur.

Tout ce déploiement de charme commence à me lasser, je finis mon verre, invoque un prétexte quelconque et je prends congé. Elle est surprise mais a la délicatesse de ne pas chercher à me retenir.

_

**POV du capitaine Runier**

Voilà ! J'ai fermé le carton qui contient tout ce que tout ce que j'ai accumulé au fil des années dans mon bureau. C'est une partie de moi-même que je laisse dans cette pièce. C'est ici que j'ai fait mes débuts de capitaine il y a maintenant 10 ans. Mon équipe c'était ma deuxième famille surtout depuis mon divorce. Et quand Michelle a eu sa promotion et qu'elle est partie emmenant les enfants.. La première année a été difficile mais la deuxième… c'est mon travail qui m'a empêché de sombrer.

C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de me rapprocher d'eux. Je part demain, mon ex-femme m'a trouvé un appartement non loin du sien, nous avons su mettre de côté nos différents pour le bien de nos enfants.

J'attends celui qui va prendre les rênes désormais. Des coups sont frappés à ma porte, il est ponctuel, un bon point pour lui. Je vois entrer un homme, entre 30 et 35 ans, je ne suis pas très doué pour deviner l'âge des gens, beau brun ténébreux, il doit avoir toutes filles à ses pieds. Il se présente, Yann Berthier, sa poignée de main est ferme, deuxième bon point, je déteste les mains molles.

J'appelle mes gars et je fais les présentations. Ce premier contact se passe bien, aux quelques paroles qu'ils échangent je devine que c'est un meneur d'hommes, un bon flic et qu'il aime son travail.

Après l'avoir mis au courant des dossiers en cours je lui propose d'aller boire un verre au café en face. Il accepte. Je le présente au patron, ce café est notre deuxième QG, on a l'habitude se s'y retrouver pour prendre un verre avant de regagner nos foyers, histoire de faire retomber la pression que notre métier engendre.

Il est assis en face de moi, je lui fait part de mes regrets de quitter cette région, il m'écoute sans dire un mot. Pas loquace le nouveau capitaine. J'ai envie de mieux le connaître et je le questionne. Tout d'abord sur les raisons qui lui ont fait quitté Paris, sa réponse ne me satisfait pas mais je m'en contente, son visage s'est assombri, il se ferme complètement quand je passe à sa vie privée. Je devine qu'il vient de traverser une période difficile qu'il compte oublier ici. J'ai lu dans ses yeux de la souffrance mais aussi quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Cet homme est une énigme, pour moi il a un secret et ce secret le ronge. J'espère qu'un jour il chassera ses démons. Je ne l'ai connu que peu de temps mais c'est un homme que l'on oublie pas.

**POV Cylène **

Et bien ça alors on ne me l'avais jamais fait ! Je l'invite à prendre un verre et lui sans même prendre le temps de finir sa vodka il se barre prétextant un truc bidon.

J'ai tellement été surprise que je l'ai laissé partir sans prononcer un seul mot.

C'est vrai que quand je l'ai aperçu pour la première fois dans les escaliers, je l'ai trouvé incroyablement sexy, beau ténébreux aux yeux verts, tout à fait mon genre.

Au sourire que je lui ai lancé il m'a seulement répondu d'un hochement de tête. Même chose pour les autres fois, à croire qu'il m'avait à peine remarqué. D'habitude ce sont les mecs qui font des pieds et des mains pour que je daigne leur accorder un regard. Mais j'ai senti cette fois là que pour lui ce serait différent, qu'il ne serait pas une proie facile.

J'ai attendu le moment propice pour commencer la chasse. J'avais rendez-vous avec Luc, pour rompre, il commençait à me lasser. De plus comparé à mon beau voisin il n'y a pas photo. Au moment de sortir, j'étais en retard, normal il faut toujours faire attendre un homme. Il a failli me percuter, j'ai entendu enfin le son de sa voix et aperçu son sourire.

Je l'a invité à prendre un verre chez moi pour le lendemain. Il a accepté.

Il a frappé j'ai ouvert la porte , il a sourit, je le savais qu'il ne serais pas insensible à ma tenue. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'il me frôle passant quand il est entré, d'habitude cela a de l'effet sur les hommes je le vois à leurs yeux, ils sont troublés. Mais lui a été insensible, du coup de je ne savais plus quoi penser, une première pour moi. Il a pris une vodka, moi un vin cuit. J'ai voulu en savoir plus sur lui, tout ce que j'ai appris c'est qu'il s'appelait Yann et qu'il était fonctionnaire, pas plus. Alors j'ai sorti le grand jeu, rire de gorge, jeu de jambes, mouvements d'épaules, enfin tout ce qui fait mon jeu de séduction d'habitude. Sans effet. Vraiment il est une énigme pour moi.

Loin de me décourager cela m'excite, j'en ai assez de n'avoir qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir ce que je veux.

Je mettrai le temps qu'il faudra, mais toi, mon coco, tu seras comme les autres, je ne te lâcherai pas, je trouverai ton point faible et tu finiras dans mon lit.

POV YANN

J'ai finalement réussi à me libérer. Nous marchons côte à côte le sourire aux lèvres et nos épaules se frôlent parfois. Nous croisons quelques couples du même sexe, normal dans ce quartier de Paris. Le Marais est le seul endroit où je peux baisser ces barrières qui me protègent depuis des années.

Sur le trottoir devant nous un mec distribue des flyers, il se fait bousculer. Kévin veut intervenir je le retiens par l'épaule, je ne veux pas que deux jeunes cons gâchent notre soirée, elles sont si rares. Je sens qu'il est contrarié , je pose ma main sur sa nuque, elle descend lentement sur son dos alors que nous reprenons notre marche. J'ai la tentation un instant de la laisser sur sa taille mais je la laisse finalement retomber le long de mon corps.

Je lui parle du restaurant où je compte l'emmener, ses yeux s'illuminent, quel gourmand !

Je regarde ma montre, nous allons être en retard, je le lui dis. Je lève les yeux vers lui et j'y lis quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir. Il m'interroge sur la provenance de ma nouvelle montre, je ne réponds rien, je souris. Il insiste, la lueur dans son regard s'intensifie. Au lieu de lui dire que j'ai bêtement cassé l'ancienne lors d'une intervention avant-hier, je lui raconte que c'est un cadeau de ma mère. Je veux savoir si ce que je devine est exact, il ne me croit pas.

« Elle est classe non ? »

« Non elle est moche »

Mon sourire s'élargit, j'ai touché juste, il est jaloux et ça me plaît.

Pendant le repas je ne cesse de le regarder, ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres, des images de son corps offert sous mes caresses, me viennent à l'esprit. La chaleur familière me gagne , j'ai envie de lui et j'ai hâte de le faire mien. A peine la dernière bouchée du dessert avalée je demande l'addition.

Nous sortons.

« Quelle merveille ! C'est le meilleur osso-bucco j'ai jamais mangé. T'as vu comme on sentait bien le goût de l'orange ? »

« Moi ce que je préfère c'est le dessert. »

Sait-il que ces simples mots ne font qu'attiser le feu qui me consume ?

Je m'approche de lui, nos torses se touchent. Je met dans ma voix tout le désir que j'ai de lui.

« A propos de dessert, j'ai envie de toi là. On va chez toi ou chez moi ? »

Sa réponse efface mon sourire.

« Non, non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir vraiment envie. »

Ses mains se posent sur moi, pour me repousser ? Je le regarde, un mélange de colère, d'incompréhension et de frustration dans les yeux.

« Bonne nuit alors ! »

Je me détourne de lui. Je pars sans me retourner, je sens son regard sur moi tandis que je m'éloigne. J'ai l'espoir qu'il change d'avis et qu'il vienne me rejoindre, espoir vain et c'est seul que je retourne chez moi. J'ai mal

C'est la première fois qu'il agit ainsi. Pourquoi ?

J'entends des pas derrière moi.

« T'as pas du feu ? »

Je ne prend pas la peine de regarder l'importun.

« Non je ne fume pas. »

« alors t'es tout seul ? »

Une autre voix, il sont deux. Il sont rien d'autre à faire que d'emmerder les gens ?

« Tu veux pas un p'tit plan à trois ? »

« Foutez-moi la paix ! »

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

« Eh j'te parle. »

Je me dégage, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ces petits cons.

« Lâche moi, putain ! »

Début de lutte, ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire ils vont vite comprendre.

J'aperçois une bombe lacrymogène dans une main, je tente de protéger mes yeux, trop tard !

Mes yeux me brûlent, je ne peux rien faire, ils en profitent, espèce de lâches.

Les coups commencent à pleuvoir, je tombe, instinctivement je lève les bras pour ne pas que mon visage soit touché. Avec les coups insultes, sale PD, enculé.

Avant de tomber j'entends la dernière insulte, sale PD.

Je sombre.

Bip, bip, j'entends ce bruit régulier, d'où vient t-il ? Je ne sais pas que c'est celui des machines qui me maintiennent en vie.

Où suis je ? j'ai l'impression d'être perdu dans le néant mais je n'ai pas peur.

« Yann, tu m'entends ? »

Kévin ? Où es-tu ? Je t'entends mais je ne te vois pas. Des pleurs, Kévin tu pleures ?

Bip, bip, bip, toujours le même bruit. Je n'ai pas conscience du temps qui passe, seulement de sa présence.

Je suis fatigué, je voudrais me laisser happer par cette lumière que j'aperçois au loin. Elle m'attire mais quelque chose m'empêche de la rejoindre, cette main qui serre la mienne, cette chaleur. Il me parle, les sanglots sont souvent présents dans sa voix.

Bip, bip, bip. Je le sais, je le sens il est toujours là. Sa voix encore. Cette lumière toujours, je vais vers elle.

« Yann je sais que tu m'entends. Faut que tu te battes. Tu peux pas me laisser pas tout seul ! »

Kévin , je suis là. Mes paupières sont lourdes mais j'arrive à les ouvrir. Je le vois, il me sourit.

« C'est bien. »

Je voudrais le rassurer mais je n'arrive pas à lutter, pardonnes-moi. Je me laisse glisser vers la lumière.

Bip….p

J'y suis presque, je peux la toucher. Je sens soudain mon corps se soulever, une onde électrique me parcours, une fois, deux fois.

Bip, bip, bip. Kévin je reviens vers toi.

Je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit ,couvert de sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce rêve, encore !

Assis sur mon lit j'essaie de calmer les battements de mon cœur et le tremblement de mes mains. L'envie d'un alcool se fait sentir mais l'heure n'y est pas propice. Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine, un café fera l'affaire. Mes mains semblent échapper à mon contrôle et je renverse le paquet de café, j'étouffe un juron. Je pose mes mains à plat sur l'évier et régule ma respiration pour me permettre d'apaiser mon trouble. C'est chose faite, je nettoie les dégâts et met la cafetière en marche. Pendant qu'elle accomplit sa fonction je regarde par la fenêtre la ville endormie. Cela fait presque 6 mois que je suis dans cette ville, 6 mois que j'ai tout laissé derrière moi, mes amis, même si je reste en contact avec deux d'entre eux, mon ancienne vie et Kévin, surtout Kévin. Inconsciemment mes yeux se perdent bien au-delà des toits, plus loin qu'ils ne peuvent voir. L'odeur du café qui se répand dans la pièce m'arrache à ma contemplation, je m'en sert une tasse et je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé, dos appuyé sur l'accoudoir. De ma place je peux apercevoir mon lit défait, témoin de l'intensité de mon rêve.

Rêve, je dis bien rêve et non cauchemar parce qu'il ne me fait pas peur. Ce n'est que le souvenir d'une partie de ma vie que j'essaie, non pas d'oublier, on ne peut pas oublier ce que j'ai vécu, mais d'enfouir dans un coin perdu de ma mémoire. Ce rêve avait hanté toutes mes nuits depuis que j'étais sorti de l'hôpital, il s'était espacé au fur et à mesure qu'une aide psychologique m'était apporté.

Jusqu'à cette nuit je ne l'avais jamais fait ici, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Je ne sais pas, enfin si je sais. C'est à cause de ce regard, le regard de ce garçon qui sortait de l'appartement d'en face.

J'étais sur le point de partir, j'étais sur le palier quand j'ai entendu les éclats de voix, une dispute, ou plutôt une mise au point. L'un qui s'accroche et lui affirme qu'il l'aime, l'autre qui lui annonce cruellement que pour elle il n'était qu'un agréable passe-temps mais qu'elle s'est lassée de lui. La porte s'était ouverte, il était sorti m'avait regardé sans vraiment me voir et dans ses yeux j'avais pu voir ce que j'avais lu dans ceux de Kévin avant de le laisser sur ce trottoir.

Devant son regard rempli d'amour pour moi, d'incompréhension, sa tristesse, j'avais eu la folle envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que je regrettais. Lui dire que je l'aimais ? Mais je n'avais rien dit, rien fait dans ce sens, bien au contraire. J'étais resté froid devant son ultimatum alors que sa main posée sur mon torse me brûlait la peau malgré mon tee-shirt. Et j'étais parti sans me retourner.

Tout en finissant mon café je me dis que j'avais le bonheur à portée de main et je ne l'ai pas saisi. Je l'aimais, non je l'aime encore, mais je suis parti. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il pense qu'il n'était plus rien pour moi alors que j'ai pas encore pu me résoudre à effacer son numéro sur mon portable.

Je l'avoue je suis en manque de lui mais il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Il m'oubliera et je continuerai ma vie sans lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me sont fidèles et à celles qui prennent l'histoire en cours de route. Comme d'habitude un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ne serait pas superflu.**

_

**POV Louis **

Je le regarde alors qu'il est absorbé par la recherche que je lui ai confiée, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Je m'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte pour mieux l'observer. Il n'a plus rien ç voir avec le jeune provincial que j'ai vu entrer essoufflé dans le bureau de Daniel. J'ai tout de suite été surpris par le contraste entre son corps d'athlète et ses traits encore juvéniles malgré ses 25 ans. Ses débuts comme policier n'avaient pas été des plus banals. Se faire prendre otage alors qu'il voulait simplement changer la pile de sa montre, et mobiliser par cela même une partie du commissariat il fallait le faire. Il faut avouer qu'il ne s'en était pas mal sorti, sa façon de se débarrasser de la petite frappe avait fait le tour du commissariat. Je pense que ce jour là tout le monde a compris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à son calme et posé Moreno le jour de leur première séance de tir et les derniers événements nous ont donné raison. Quant à ses qualités de policier, Etienne et moi sommes d'accord la-dessus. Il fera un bon flic, l'expérience aidant. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris Daniel à ce sujet. A croire qu'il voulait le dégoûter du métier en lui confiant des enquêtes d'intérêt négligeable.

Il lève la tête un instant et regarde un point invisible situé derrière moi. Il est ailleurs et je n'ai pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir à quoi et à qui il pense. Cela fait 6 mois que Yann est parti et la blessure ne s'est pas refermée. A le voir je me demande si elle se cicatrisera un jour.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Yann, bon sang. ! Avant de rencontrer Brigitte j'aurais tout donné pour avoir quelqu'un qui m'aimerait autant que Kévin l'aime. Si jamais j'avais l'occasion de lui dire deux mots…Si j'ai été surpris je n'ai pas été choqué quand lors de notre premier dîner, Brigitte m'a confié sa méprise lors de notre rencontre. Elle ne m'avait rien dit au sujet de Yann, j'ai compris tout seul. Le fait que celui-ci passe autant de temps avec lui, et surtout en repensant à sa surprise quand il m'avait vu en compagnie de Kévin. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à me voir, leur gêne était palpable mais c'est surtout le regard qu'ils ont échangé qui m'est revenu en mémoire.

Je le vois secouer la tête et reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il me regarde et me sourit son sourire est si rare ces derniers temps que je l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Je lui rends. Je l'aime bien ce garçon. Dès le premier jour j'ai éprouvé de la sympathie pour lui et ce malgré le différent qui nous a opposé un moment. Je n'oublie pas que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré la femme que j'aime, Brigitte, sa mère, une femme formidable.

Il a repris son travail, je sors de la pièce en pensant qu'il est le fils que j'aurais aimé avoir et que je n'ai jamais eu.

oOo

**POV Kévin**

Je suis allongé su r mon lit et malgré l'heure tardive le sommeil tarde à venir.

C'est la dernière nuit que je passe dans cet appartement. Laura et moi avons concrétisé notre projet, nous allons cohabiter. Alex a fait un peu la gueule en apprenant la nouvelle, il espérait secrètement emménager avec elle.

Mais je crois qu'il a compris que si elle était prête à quitter ses parents elle ne l'était pas pour vivre avec lui. Leur relation est encore trop fragile.

Je referme les yeux et me tourne sur le côté, puis de l'autre. Les minutes s'écoulent et le sommeil me fuit toujours. Je cherche une raison à mon insomnie. Est-ce le fait de partir de studio avec les souvenirs qui s'y rattachent ou cette peur de m'endormir qui me prend certains soirs ? Cette angoisse qui commence quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans la journée me fait penser à lui. Cette peur de me retrouver en rêve dans les bras de Yann. C'est paradoxal, la chose que je désire le plus au monde, je la crains dans mes nuits. Pourtant mes rêves sont merveilleux, ils ont l'air si vrais que je devrais en apprécier chaque seconde. Mais me réveiller le matin en sachant que tout n'était qu'illusion ne fait qu'accroître mon manque de lui. La blessure que j'essaie de cicatriser depuis des mois s'ouvre de nouveau et j'ai mal, si mal.

Alors les jours suivants je ne compte pas mes heures et je me vide l'esprit en faisant souffrir mon corps à la salle de sports, en espérant être si fatigué pour m'écrouler sur mon lit sans avoir la force de me déshabiller. Puis la douleur s'estompe jusqu'au jour ou une silhouette, une odeur me le rappelle.

Un coup d'œil sur mon réveil m'indique qu'il est presque 5h, je n'ai réussi à dormir que deux petites heures. Dans 3 h, Lyes, Alex viendront m'aider à tout emmener dans le F2 où Laura a emménagé dimanche dernier. Nadia nous rejoindra sur le coup de midi.

Ne pouvant pas rester une minute de plus dans mon lit à fixer le plafond je me lève.

Autant de profiter du temps qu'il me reste avant leur arrivée pour finir de vider mon placard de mes vêtements, d'emballer le peu de vaisselle que je possède et décrocher les rideaux.

Après voir bu un café et grignoté un morceau de gâteau je me mets à l'ouvrage.

Les deux premières tâches accomplies je monte sur une chaise afin d'enlever les rideaux que Louis, à la demande de ma mère, avait posés.

Je m'acharne sur la tringle qui ne veut pas se décrocher, elle cède d'un coup et je perds l'équilibre. Par chance ma chute est amortie par un carton. Je me relève en espérant n'avoir pas réveillé les autres locataires. Bilan, rien de cassé pour moi par contre le carton est complètement éventré et son contenu est répandu sur le sol. Rien de fragile, juste ma paperasse. Je vais chercher un autre carton et je rassemble mes dossiers. Je ramasse les feuilles qui s'en sont échappé quand mon regard est attiré par une feuille pliée en 4.

Mon cœur se serre et c'est d'une main tremblante que je m'en saisis. Je connais son contenu et même si je sais que la lire va me faire mal, je la déplie lentement.

Les mots qui y sont couchés je les connais pas cœur.

_Kévin,_

_A l'instant où tu liras ceci j'aurai quitté l'hôpital. Je te remercie encore d'avoir été là pour moi mais plus rien n'est possible entre nous. J'ai besoin d'être seul._

_Ne me téléphone pas, ne viens pas me voir ni chez moi ni au boulot. Si nos routes doivent se croiser ce sera pour des raisons strictement professionnelles._

_Adieu_

Yann

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues comme la première fois et je me laisse glisser sur le sol. Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux repliés que j'enserre de mes mains crispées sur le papier.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste prostré. Des coups frappés à ma porte me sortent de ma torpeur. Je crie un « j'arrive « , j e replie la lettre et la pose dans le carton. Un rapide tour dans la salle de bains pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et j'ouvre à mes amis.

Voilà c'est fini, je marche dans cet appartement vide, passant ma main sur les murs qui ont été témoins de tant de choses. Je sors et je ferme la porte en essayant de me convaincre que je tourne enfin une page de ma vie.

oOo

**POV Lyes**

J'entends un coup de klaxon, je m'approche de la fenêtre et j'aperçois un fourgon garé au pied de mon immeuble, Alex est au volant. Je prends un blouson et après avoir averti ma mère de mon départ je descends l' escalier et je le rejoins.

Il m'attend appuyé à la portière du véhicule prêté par le cousin d'un copain, paraît-il !

Il se marre en voyant ma tenue et m'assure qu'elle ne va beaucoup mieux que mes costumes à la OSS117. Je luis donne un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule en le traitant d'imbécile. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'il me voit en jean et tee-shirt, tenue appropriée pour un déménagement non ?

Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes devant l'immeuble de Kévin, et peu de temps après je frappe à sa porte. Nous entendons un « j'arrive » mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas tout de suite et je comprends pourquoi quand Kévin apparaît sur le seuil. Ses yeux sont rouges, il a pleuré c'est évident. Je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et je rentre dans l'appartement Alex sur les talons.

J'entends Alex lui faire une remarque sur son regard qui ne demande qu'à se remplir de larmes de nouveau et sur celui qui les provoque encore plus de 6 mois après son départ. Yann.

Mes pensées s'égarent et je repense à la première fois où je suis venu dans ce studio, c'était avec Awa. Et c'est là que j'ai enfin compris que Kévin était homosexuel.

C'est vrai que j'ai été long à la détente sur ce coup là. Je ne m'étais jamais étonné qu'il soit aussi discret sur sa vie privée.

Je ne m'étais pas posé de questions non plus quand soudain à la place de la voix de Kévin j'ai eu celle d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Aucune non plus sur les paroles que j'avais entendu ni sur la manière dont il m'avait raccroché au nez.

Je n'avais compris ce que Kévin essayait de me faire comprendre quelques instants plus tôt qu'une fois la porte refermée. Trop content de savoir qu'il ne tenterait rien avec Awa je n'ai pas été choqué par cette révélation comme on aurait pu le croire.

Quand j'ai pu mettre un visage sur la voix que j'avais eu au téléphone quelques jours auparavant je n'ai vu en Yann que sa maîtrise de la situation.

Lorsque les choses ont mal tourné, l'agression puis sa rupture avec Kévin. Je pense que j'ai été le seul à ne pas le condamner malgré que je n'approuvais pas la façon dont il l'avait quitté.

Je ne veux pas me faire l'avocat du diable mais comment juger un homme après ce qu'il avait enduré, a t-on cherché à comprendre pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Je ne l'ai jamais dis à Kévin mais je l'ai aperçu un soir, je pense le soir de son départ, qui attendait dans sa voiture. Peut-être pour le voir une dernière fois. Je n'ai rien dis quand j'ai revu Kévin le lendemain parce que cela n'aurais servi à rien, Yann était déjà loin.

Je suis ramené à la réalité par Alex qui me met un carton dans les bras.

OOo

**POV Alex**

Le temps de récupérer le fourgon et je pars chercher Lyes. Un coup de klaxon, il descend et je rigole en voyant qu'il a échangé sa tenue de premier de la classe en quelque chose de plus décontracté.

Nous arrivons devant l'immeuble de kévin. Je suis souvent venu ici avec Laura ces derniers mois. Quand on le voyait arriver le matin on savait tout de suite qu'il allait mal, alors tous les prétextes étaient bons pour squatter son appart' et ne pas le laisser seul. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il faisait peine à voir dans ses moments- là. Son mec, le capitaine Berthier, Yann, avec Laura on avait voulu lui dire ses quatre vérités pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait, mais Kévin nous en avait empêché argumentant que ça n'arrangerait rien, bien au contraire.

Il ouvre la porte et je vois tout de suite qu'il a encore pleuré, malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne laisser rien paraître. Bon sang même après tout ce temps il est encore accro à ce mec il est en manque, comme un camé avec sa drogue. Je lui fais une réflexion sur son état, il ne dit que c'est rien juste une poussière dans l'œil. C'est ça « et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier alu » tu peux dire ce que tu veux mon pote mais je sais que t'as les boules de partir d'ici. Dans un sens je te comprends, en partant tu tournes une page de ta vie.

Je lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule, puis je m'avance vers la pile de cartons. Allez au boulot ! J'en prends un que je mets d'autorité dans les bras de Lyes.

OOo

**POV Yann**

Je pousse la porte de mon immeuble avec soulagement. Le service a été sur les charbons ardents toute la journée. La raison ? L'interpellation de trois jeunes d'une cité difficile impliqués dans une « tournante ». Leurs « copains » n'ont pas apprécié et on a passé notre temps à calmer le jeu.

Je suis crevé, alors contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu pas question de sortir à la recherche d'un coup d'un soir, d'un corps à aimer. Non pas à aimer, ce verbe n'est réservé qu'à lui, à baiser serait plus juste. Un corps pour assouvir mes besoins charnels. Mais après le scénario reste identique, je me rhabille et je rentre chez moi.

Je monte l'escalier d'un pas pesant qui traduit ma fatigue, je n'aspire qu'à une chose, mon lit et comme Je suis en RTT demain je compte bien en profiter au maximum.

J'ai à peine le temps de fermer la porte que la musique du Bon de la Brute et du Truand retentit dans mon entrée. Je sors mon portable de ma poche ans regarder le nom qui s'affiche, pas la peine c'est sonnerie, c'est celle attribuée à mon meilleur ami Joël. Je décroche.

Je suis content de l'avoir au bout du fil, même si nous sommes restés en contact son amitié me manque. Cela fait une éternité que l'on ne sait pas vu, depuis mon arrivée à Lille en fait, soit il y a un an, quatre mois et deux jours. Les contraintes de nos métiers respectifs et maintenant la distance même si elle est minime ne facilitent pas les choses.

Pendant quelques minutes j'oublie ma fatigue, on parle de tout et de rien, du boulot, des copains. Soudain sa voix se fait plus grave, il hésite. Je laisse échapper un « _quoi ?_ » impatient.

_« J'ai vu Kévin »,_ à ces mots j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'est arrêter de battre. « Il n'était pas seul. », j'essaie de dire quelque chose, que ça ne me regarde plus mais les mots ne franchissent pas mes lèvres.

_« Yann ça va ? »_

_« ….. »_

_« Yann ? »_

Je balbutie un _« oui, je suis juste crevé »_

«_ je te laisse alors. Au revoir »_

Il raccroche et je reste là comme un con à fixer mon portable. _« Il n'était pas seul »_

J'éprouve soudain le besoin de changer d'air. Je sors.

Je marche sans but précis, luttant contre les sentiments contradictoires qui m'habitent.

Kévin a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Qu'il reste seul à m'attendre ?

J'ai tout fait pour l'éloigner de moi. Je devrais être heureux pour qu'il mérite qu'on l'aime comme moi je n'ai pas su l'aimer. Alors pourquoi mes poings se serrent quand je l'imagine avec un autre.

Mes pas m'ont conduit devant un bar ouvert toute la nuit. J'entre, je m'installe au comptoir et je commande mon premier verre. La brûlure de l'alcool ne suffit pas à dissiper mon mal-être, j'en commande un deuxième, un troisième. Je ne veux plus penser que c'est un autre homme qui pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, qui le fait gémir sous ses caresses. Est-ce que lui a la chance de dormir dans la chaleur de ses bras, de se réveiller à ses côtés ? je n'ai pas eu ce bonheur là, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Allez encore un verre.

Il est près d'une heure du matin quand je me décide à rentrer chez moi. De toute façon le barman refusait de me servir à nouveau prétextant que j'avais assez bu comme ça et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes.

L'air frais me dégrise un peu mais je n'ai pas les idées très claires et ma démarche est mal assurée. J'arrive devant chez moi, je monte l'escalier tant bien que mal en tenant la rampe comme si ma vie en dépendait. Encore une marche et je suis sauvé, manque de chance je la manque et je m'étale sur le palier.

Je lâche des jurons à faire rougir un charretier mais j'arrive à me remettre sur mes pieds. Je peine à retrouver mon équilibre, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un bateau en pleine tempête. J'ai le tournis, mes jambes se dérobent et je sens ma tête qui cogne contre ma porte avec un bruit sourd.

Trou noir.

Je me réveille péniblement, j'ai la bouche pâteuse, envie de rendre le contenu de mon estomac et ma tête me fait un mal de chien, comme un étau qui enserre mon crâne

Je tends ma droite vers la table de chevet afin d'allumer la lampe, et ne rencontre que le vide. Je fais une deuxième tentative avec le même résultat. Surpris je me relève un peu trop vite et ce mouvement accentue mon malaise. Je laisse échapper un grognement quand la douleur se fait plus vive.

Calé par l'oreiller je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi malgré la pénombre, une chose est sûr je ne suis pas chez moi. Bizarre ! car je ne me rappelle pas avoir lever un mec hier soir ni avoir baisé avec lui. Pourtant ça doit être le cas car je suis comme au jour de ma naissance, complètement nu.

Je m'apprête à me lever quand je sens le matelas s'affaisser à côté de moi et un bras se poser sur mon ventre. Je le repousse doucement mais aussitôt un corps vient se lover contre moi.

Une petite voix me dit qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche mais quoi ?

Bordel de merde...

Je soulève le drap et mes soupçons se confirment, ce n'est pas un mais une qui dors auprès de moi, je repose le tissu et je lève en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et tire légèrement le rideau, assez pour y voir sans pour autant déranger la dormeuse. Je fais le tour du lit, écarte doucement les cheveux qui m'empêche de voir son visage et stupéfait je découvre que mon hôte pour la nuit est ma voisine. Non ce n'est pas vrai je n'ai pas fait ça, je n'ai pas pu coucher avec elle. Pas moi ! C'est impossible.

Je ramasse mes vêtements jetés en tas au pied du lit et je sors de la chambre. Arrivé dans la pièce suivante, le salon, je me rhabille en vitesse et quitte l'appartement. De retour chez moi je prends dans ma pharmacie de quoi soulager mon mal de tête. Pendant que le cachet effervescent se dissout dans l'eau je cherche dans mon cerveau embrumé les événements de la veille, sans succès. J'avale le contenu de mon verre en grimaçant et je file sous la douche. L'eau qui coule sur mon corps me fait un bien fou, je ferme les yeux et petit à petit le déroulement de la soirée me revient le coup de fil de Joël, les verres que j'ai pris pour effacer l'image de Kévin dans les bras d'un autre. Je me rappelle vaguement être sorti du bar mais plus rien ensuite, ni comment j'ai atterri dans le lit de Cylène. Je sors de la douche, enfile un pantalon de survêtement et je vais m'allonger sur mon lit dans l'espoir de dormir encore un peu. Mais l'idée que ce que j'aurais pu faire sous l'emprise de l'alcool m'empêche de fermer l'œil. Pour chasser le doute qui m'obsède je me focalise sur le visage de Kévin qui me sourit. Je m'endors en murmurant son prénom.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV KEVIN **

« Oui c'est vrai**, **Nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur de la faculté j'attends celui qui est entré dans ma vie il y a presque trois semaines. Je suis en avance mais j'aime le voir arriver de loin, le voir rire avec ses amis puis s'empresser de venir vers moi quand il m'aperçoit. Il s'appelle Killian, il est étudiant en langues, 23 ans, beau gosse, mince, les cheveux longs qu'il attache la plupart du temps par un élastique. Mais ce sont ses yeux qui m'ont captivé au premier regard. Ses yeux verts qui m'en rappelaient d'autres.

C'est ici même que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Lyes et moi-même enquêtions sur des vols et des actes de vandalisme commis au sein du campus. Alors que Lyes demandait où se trouvait le bureau du doyen je regardais autour de moi et je l'avais vu entouré par un groupe d'étudiants. Nos regards s'étaient croisés et un même sourire avait fleuri sur nos lèvres. Un coup de coude de Lyes m'avait rappelé la raison de notre présence ici et on avait alors pris la direction que l'on nous avait désigné. J'avais à peine fait quelques pas en me frayant un chemin parmi les étudiants que j'avais senti que l'on me glissait quelque chose dans la poche. J'avais attendu d'être de retour au commissariat pour y découvrir un bout de papier avec seulement marqué un prénom et un numéro de portable griffonné à la hâte. Sa façon d'agir m'avait fait sourire, je lui plaisait, il me plaisait , alors pourquoi pas. Ce n'est que le lendemain soir que je l'avais appelé et après notre premier rendez-vous dans un café proche de la fac on s'était revu deux jours plus tard. Il avait pris l'initiative de notre premier baiser et depuis ce jour-là on se voyait régulièrement.

Depuis le départ de Yann,il y a plus d'un an je n'ai pas eu de relation, juste des coups d'un soir et encore on pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Des rencontres sans lendemain quand la solitude était trop pesante . juste pour essayer de combler le vide qu'il avait laissé. Ce n'était qu'illusion, je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Seul Killian arrivait à me faire sentir plus vivant. Peut-être qu'avec lui j'arriverais enfin à tourner la page.

Je sursaute en sentant des lèvres de poser sur mon cou. J'entends son rire ainsi que ceux de sa bande de copains , deux garçons, Camille et Baptiste et trois filles, Tiphaine, Adeline et Charlotte. Ils sont la plupart du temps ensemble et m'ont vite adopté. On reste sur le trottoir quelques minutes à discuter avant de nous sé que l'on s'apprêtait à traverser la rue j'entend une voix qui crie mon prénom. Je me retourne et j'aperçois Joël, le seul ami de Yann que je connais. Il nous rejoint me serre la main ainsi que celle de Killian tout en me lançant un regard interrogateur. Juste un hochement de tête et il a compris. Je brûle de lui demander s'il a des nouvelles de Yann mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Et puis à quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

Killian ouvre la porte de son studio et s'efface pour me laisse rentrer. Celle-ci est à peine refermée qu'il me plaque contre elle et se jette sur mes lèvres. Contrairement à son habitude son baiser est brutal, possessif. Surpris je ne le repousse pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsque je sens un goût métallique dans ma bouche que je pose mes mains sur son torse et me dégage se son étreinte. J'essuie du revers de ma main ma lèvre qui saigne, là où il m'a mordu. Je ne le connaissais pas sous ce jour et je lui demande des explications sur son geste.

«Ca va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

« C'était qui ? « un ex ? »

La voix est sèche bien loin de celle qui me glisse des mots d'amour dans l'oreille quand nous sommes seuls.

« Juste une connaissance »

Dans ses yeux de la colère.« Je ne te crois pas , j'ai bien vu que tu étais troublé en le voyant »

Comment lui expliquer sans envenimer la situation que de revoir Joël a fait remonter en moi des souvenirs que je croyais avoir enfoui au plus profond de mon cœur. je préfère me taire. Pour l'instant ma seule préoccupation est de calmer mon amant en proie à une crise de jalousie.

« C'est juste le meilleur ami de mon ex, c'est tout. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirai. »

Son regard s'adoucit, il se rapproche de moi, touche du doigt ma bouche meurtrie.

« Je suis désolé, pardon »

Il a l'air d'un enfant pris en faute. Je ne résiste pas longtemps et je lui ouvre les bras.

« C'est pardonné, mais ne recommence jamais, d'accord ? tu dois avoir confiance en moi. »

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et son souffle sur ma peau me fait frémir. Mes mains descendent le long de son dos pour se glisser sous son tee-shirt. Il relève la tête et m' embrasse, cette fois le baiser est doux, tendre. Pas pour longtemps, nos langues se cherchent, se touchent , avant d'entamer une danse passionnée. A Je me retrouve sur lui mais d'un coup de rein il inverse la position et s'assoie sur mes hanches. Ses mains remontent mon tee-shirt pou r me l'ôter. Je me redresse un peu pour lui faciliter la tâche et j'en profite pour lui enlever le sien. Il me repousse sur le lit et s'allonge sur moi. Le contact de nos torses nus nous électrise. Sa bouche dévore la mienne puis se fait plus douce pour descendre le long de ma mâchoire. Il se redresse sur ses coudes et c'est au tour de mon cou de subir les assauts de ses baisers appuyés. Baisers qui laisseront des traces éphémères sur ma peau. Je laisse mes mains s'égarer sur le creux de ses reins et chercher un passage entre sa peau et son jean. Il bouge un peu son bassin mais cela suffit pour accentuer la pression qu'exerce le tissu sur nos virilités encore emprisonnées. Un même gémissement s'échappe de nos lèvres. Il me soulage de son poids, descends du lit et entreprend de me débarrasser de mon jean et de mon boxer avant d'en faire de même pour lui. Appuyé sur un coude j'admire son corps élancé, son visage fin encadré par ses cheveux noirs qu'il vient de détacher. Il s'allonge à côté de moi, ma main dessine des arabesques sur son torse, m'attardant sur ses tétons que je sens durcir au contact de ma paume. Je n'ai pas le loisir d'en faire plus, à nouveau il reprend sa position dominante.

Est-ce un reste de jalousie et de possessivité qui le fait agir ainsi ? Et moi suis encore troublé par ma rencontre avec Joël, pas par lui mais par ce qu'il a fait remonter à la surface par sa seule présence, pour le laisser faire ce que je lui refuse depuis notre rencontre ? Je ferme les yeux. Troublé je le suis assurément car alors que c'est Killian qui me procure ses caresses j'ai le ressenti d'autres mains plus puissantes. Des mains qui connaissaient mon corps par cœur, qui savaient se faire douces ou brutales suivant l'intensité de notre désir. Des mains qui savaient me mener au plaisir rien qu'au contact de leurs paumes sur ma peau brûlante et de ses doigts s'enroulant autour de mon sexe. J'ouvre les yeux espérant reprendre pied avec la réalité mais à travers les yeux verts de Killian c'est un autre regard voilé de désir que je vois. Le temps de se protéger et de mettre mes jambes sur ses épaules qu'il s'enfonce lentement en moi. Je capitule, c'est lui qui entre en moi et sort en des va et viens qui se font plus rapides mais c'est un autre qui me possède. Je me laisse envahir par les vagues de plaisir qui montent en moi au rythme de ses coups de reins. Alors que je me libère entre nos deux corps je mors ma lèvre blessée refaisant couler le sang afin de ne pas crier un prénom qui n'est pas le sien.

Il jouis à son tour dans un râle, se retire et s'allonge près de moi, un bras posé sur mon torse. Je le vois fermer les paupières et je peux enfin laisser couler mes larmes.

**POV YANN **

La pluie frappe inlassablement mes carreaux. Mon humeur est aussi noire que les nuages dans le ciel de Lille. Je reviens de chez mes parents chez qui je devais passer cette fin de semaine profitant des quelques jours de congé. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne leur avais pas rendu visite, me contentant de quelques appels téléphoniques, trop rares selon ma mère. Tout à la joie des retrouvailles le premier jour c'était passé dans la bonne humeur. On avait profité d'un rayon de soleil pour se promener dans le village de mon enfance, saluant au passage quelques connaissances et j'en était venu à regretter de ne pas pouvoir venir aussi souvent qu'ils l'auraient souhaité. Après le dîner j'avais retrouvé avec plaisir ma chambre où. était resté en place, mes posters, mes livres, des objets que je n'avais pas voulu emporté lorsque j'étais parti pour Paris. Je m'étais endormi dans les draps parfumés par la lavande que ma mère disposait en sachet dans l'armoire.

Je m'étais levé tard, reposé. J'avais rejoint ma mère qui préparait le repas dominical. J'avais embrassé sa joue à peine marquée par le temps. J'avais pris place à la place qui m'étais toujours réservé et j'avais fait honneur au petit déjeuner. A sa façon de me regarder j'ai compris qu'elle cherchait à me dire quelque chose et que celle-ci risquait de ne pas me plaire. Mon père nous a rejoint. Ils étaient là tout les deux devant moins, gênés, ma mère tournant un coin de son tablier entre ses doigts. Mon père s'était en fin décidé à rompre le silence. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait je sentais la colère monter en moi.

Rien compris, ils n'avaient rien compris ou alors c'était moi qui comprenais maintenant. Qui comprenait pourquoi ils avaient si bien accepté mon homosexualité, ils avaient cru qu'un jour je changerai, que je me marierai et que je leur donnerai des petits-enfants, que je rentrerai dans le rang. Et comme leur espoir n'était toujours pas comblé ils avaient décidé de prendre les choses en main. Ma mère avait rencontré une jeune femme en faisant son marché, elles avaient sympathisé. Quand elle avait appris qu'elle était célibataire ma mère l'avais invité à déjeuné afin que l'on puisse faire connaissance. Je suis sûr que c'est la bonne personne, celle qu'il te faut avait-elle argumenté. Je m'étais mis à rire mais mon rire n'avait rien de joyeux. La bonne personne elle était déjà entré dans la vie mais je l'avais abandonné.Je m'étais levé d'un bond manquant de renverser ma chaise, j'étais monté prendre mes affaires. Quand je suis redescendu ils n'avaient pas bougé de place. Un au revoir et j'étais parti.

Un verre de vin à la main je regarde par la fenêtre. La pluie a redoublé d'intensité et les rares passants pressent le pas. De l'autre côté de la rue, abrités sous un porche deux amoureux s'embrassent, ils sont jeunes, insouciants, je les envie. Un taxi s'arrête devant l'immeuble, une femme en descend, ce doit être ma voisine de palier. Effectivement, je l'entends monter l'escalier, traînant sa valise et en pestant contre l'absence d'ascenseur.

Depuis ce fameux matin où je me suis réveillé dans son lit je ne l'ai pas revu. D'après ma voisine du dessous, dont j'avais subi le bavardage pendant près d'un quart d'heure devant la boîte aux lettres, elle était parti la semaine d'après en voyage d'affaires à l'étranger avec son patron pour un mois. Le téléphone sonne, je laisse le répondeur se mettre en marche j'entends la voix de ma mère prononcer mon prénom, un blanc et elle a raccroché. Je la rappellerai plus tard.

Je vide mon verre et m'apprête à m'en servir un autre quand on frappe à ma porte. Après avoir ouvert je découvre, sans surprise, Cylène, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment mais à quoi bon retarder cette discussion qui devra avoir lieu de toute façon, un moment ou à un autre. Elle entre, passe sa main sur ma joue en le lançant un _« salut mon biquet, content de me revoir ? »._

Une brusque envie de la foutre dehors s'empare de moi mais si je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là je dois me contenir. Elle s'assoie sur le canapé et fait mine de ne pas entendre mon _« va-y te gênes pas, fais_ _comme chez toi »_ dit avec l'amabilité qui me caractérise. Néanmoins je lui propose un verre de vin qu'elle décline en me faisant remarquer que dans son état ce n'est pas raisonnable. Mon visage a du prendre la forme d'un point d'interrogation car elle précise _« je suis enceinte » _et elle enfonce le clou_ « de toi ». _Je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil, sonné en répétant _« ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible »._

Elle se lève et viens s'asseoir sur mes genoux, et mets ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Alors , papa, heureux ? »

Je reprends mes esprits et je me dégage de son étreinte, je me redresse manquant de la faire tomber. Elle n'a pas du apprécier car son attitude change et sa voix se fait cassante..

« Tu m'as sauté, tu m'as mise en cloques, tu assumes. »

Je réponds sur le même ton.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais dans ton lit que j'ai couché avec toi. J'étais ivre et à mon avis pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? »

« Eh bien va-y je t'écoutes, que les choses soient claires une fois pour toutes. »

Elle reprend place sur le canapé, je m'assoie en face d'elle sur la table basse.

« Je rentrais d'une soirée avec un mai quand on t'a trouvé étendu sur le palier. Il m'a aidé à te transporter chez moi, il t'a déposé sur le canapé et il est parti. Tu as repris conscience un instant et puis tu t'es endormi. Je me suis couchée, je dormais quand tu m'a rejoint et j epeux te dire que tu savais ce que tu faisais. »

« Je ne te crois pas, apportes-moi une preuve de ça »

Elle passe une main sur son ventre encore plat.

« Et ça ce n'est pas une preuve peut-être ? »

« Non, j'ai pu me rendre compte depuis que je suis arrivé ici que tu n'es pas un modèle de vertu. »

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle a envie de me gifler mais elle n'ose pas. Elle poursuit.

« Je ne vais pas te raconter le détail de notre folle nuit mais je me rappelle que tu m'as assuré d'une chose. »

« Laquelle ? »

_« _Que parmi toutes les femmes avec qui tu avais couché j'étais celle qui t'avais donné le plus de plaisir._ »_

« Je t'ai vraiment dis ça ? »

« Oui, je t'ai même demandé combien tu en avais connu avant moi et tu m'as répondu que tu avais arrêté de compter et que j'étais la seule importante à tes yeux. »

J'hésite entre me mettre à rire ou me mettre en colère, je prends la deuxième option. Je me lève la prends par le bras pour qu'elle en fasse de même et je la pousse sans ménagement vers la sortie. Elle tente de se dégager.

« Eh mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Il me prend que je n'aime pas que l'on se foute de ma gueule. Tu trouveras un autre pigeon pour élever ton gosse. »

« Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! »

« Tu crois ? Je vais te confier une chose, je n'ai fait l'amour qu'avec une seule fille, j'avais 15 ans et c'était ma première fois. »

Elle me regarde les yeux exorbités. Elle a compris.

« Tu es… tu es… pédé ? »

« Eh oui, mauvaise pioche ma grande ! »

J'ouvre la porte et la pousse sans ménagement sur le palier. Le battant à peine refermé qu'elle claque le sien d'un geste rageur.

**POV KEVIN **

J'ouvre les yeux 5 minutes avant que la sonnerie du réveil retentisse dans la chambre. Je soulève doucement le bras de mon amant qu'il a posé sur mon torse et le repose sur le drap. Je me lève sans faire de bruit, je ne veux pas le réveiller. Je l'ai aimé une bonne partie de la nuit et je lui accorde bien volontiers quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires. Toujours le plus silencieusement possible je me dirige vers la salle de bains. J'en ressort quelques minutes plus tard vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette négligemment nouée autour de mes hanches. Je retourne dans la chambre pour m'habiller et la vision que m'offre Killian me fait sourire. Comme à chaque fois qu'il dort chez moi et que je me lève avant lui je le retrouve toujours allongé de tel façon qu'il occupe la totalité du lit. Il dort la bouche entrouverte, ses bras et ses jambes sont écartés et le drap qui a glissé m'offre une vue incomparable sur la chute de ses reins.

Je m'approche et je m'assoie sur le bord du matelas. Je replace d'une main ses cheveux qui lui mangent la moitié du visage, tandis que l'autre caresse son dos en un simple effleurement. Je sens sa peau frémir imperceptiblement sous mes doigts, je continue en augmentant la pression de mes paumes et le frémissement s'accentue pendant qu'un léger gémissement s'échappe des lèvres. Je continue de le réveiller en douceur jusqu'à ce que mon regard croise le sien. Ses yeux verts se noient dans les miens et il me sourit. Sa main quitte l'oreiller où elle avait trouvé refuge et je la sens glisser sur mon genou et remonter sur ma cuisse, se frayant un passage sous la serviette. Il émet un grognement lorsque je la retire en lui disant que l'on a plus le temps. Il se retourne sur le dos, s'étire en poussant un soupir et finit par se lever. Pendant qu'il prend sa douche j'en profite pour m'habiller et préparer le petit déjeuner. Petit déjeuner que nous prenons sans dire un mot, jetant un coup d'œil régulier vers la pendule. Pas question d'arriver, l'un et l'autre une nouvelle fois en retard. Nous quittons sur le trottoir, ses lèvres après avoir effleuré les miennes murmurent un « je t'aime ». C'est la seconde fois qu'il prononce ses trois mots et comme la première je n'y fais pas écho. J'ai de l'affection lui, énormément, mais je ne peux pas, pas encore et je me demande parfois si je pourrais lui dire un jour.

10h00, je reviens d'une enquête de voisinage. Je suis à peine sorti de l'ascenseur que Duval me fait signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Je me doute qu'il veut me parler de l'affaire sur laquelle je travaille et pour une fois en solo. Un faux curé qui gagne la confiance de celui qui est chargé de la paroisse puis de ses ouailles, la plupart des personnes âgées. Il prétend recueillir des fonds pour une aide humanitaire mais l'argent est déposé sur un compte personnel, de plus s'il a la chance de pouvoir se rendre au domicile des ses victimes il repère les lieux pour ses complices spécialisés dans le cambriolage. J'étais à deux doigts de le coffrer mais il m'avait filé rentre les doigts. Je ressors quelques minutes plus tard le sourire aux lèvres. En réponse à l'avis de recherche que j'avais fait diffuser, Duval avait reçu un coup de fil d'un commissariat de Lille, ils avaient mon escroc. Mais comme il était impliqué sur d'autres affaires là-bas il fallait que je fasse le déplacement pour l'interroger. Je dois partir cet après–midi, le commissaire Valendri m'attends à 17h. Je devrais être absent pour deux jours si tout ce passe bien.

Je passe un coup de fil à Laura pour la prévenir que je ne pourrai pas manger avec elle et Alex ce midi et je rentre chez moi. J'ai prévu de partir vers 13h, il faut un peu plus de 2 h30 de trajet mais compte tenu des bouchons je préfère avoir de la marge. 11h00, je fais un peu de ménage et j'en profite pour changer les draps qui portent la trace de mes ébats avec Killian. Merde Killian ! j'allais oublié de le prévenir. Il est en cours, je lui laisse donc un SMS, je l'appellerai ce soir. Il va être déçu on devait passer la soirée ensemble. Je rassemble les quelques affaires nécessaires à mon séjour et j'enfourne le tout dans un sac. Je prends enfin le temps de me préparer un sandwich que je mange en regardant la télé. Un dernier coup d'œil pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié et je pars, pour une fois, à l'heure dite.

Comme je l'avais prévu je reste bloqué dans les bouchons un moment mais bien que dense la circulation est plus aisée sur l'autoroute. Il n'est pas loin de 16h30 quand j'arrive enfin à Lille. Je tourne un peu en rond avant de trouver le commissariat. Le temps de me garer et je rentre dans le bâtiment.

Tout en mangeant ma carbonade flamande je repense au commissaire Valendri. Un personnage cet homme, à première vue avec son costume et son nœud papillon on le prendrait davantage pour un représentant de commerce à l'ancienne qu'à un policier. Mais pour le peu que j'en ai vu il dirige ses hommes d'une main de fer qui contraste avec la bonhomie du personnage. Après quelques minutes d'entretien il m'informe que je rencontrerai le lieutenant Lefranc qui a arrêté mon faux curé, demain matin. Le plat était copieux et après avoir mangé une flamiche aux poireaux en entrée je suis rassasié. J'ai décidé de faire l'impasse sur le dessert et alors que je déguste le spéculo (petit gâteau à la cassonade) servi avec mon café mon portable sonne. Sous le regard peu aimable du couple installé à la table proche et qui n'apprécie pas d'être dérangé pendant leur repas, je répond. C'est Killian, après lui avoir promis de passer le voir dès mon retour je raccroche sur son « je t'aime ». Depuis la première fois où il les a prononcé je m'interroge sur l'avenir de notre relation, est-ce que je dois y mettre fin sachant que je ne l'aimerai probablement jamais comme il m'aime ? Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir mais….. Je demande l'addition que m'apporte le serveur super mignon qui c'est occupé de ma table. Je paie tout en lui laissant un généreux pourboire puis je regagne mon hôtel situé juste en face du restaurant.

Après un solide petit déjeuner je prends la direction du commissariat. J'ai remarqué la veille qu'il n'était qu'à deux pâtés de maison de mon hôtel et je décide de m'y rendre à pied. Je patiente à l'accueil et alors que je m'apprête à jeter un coup d'œil sur le panneau d'affichage quand un nom sur une enveloppe posée au–dessus de la pile de courrier attire mon attention. Je me gifle mentalement, il n'est pas le seul à porter ce patronyme et puis il est improbable que le destin me remette sur sa route une deuxième fois. Néanmoins je ne peux empêcher mes mains de trembler. Je les enfonce dans mes poches afin de cacher mon trouble. J'ai réussi à me calmer quand un homme d'une trentaine d'année s'approche de moi, me tend la main en se présentant, lieutenant Lefranc. Je le suis. Nous nous apprêtons à rentrer dans son bureau quand un policier l'interpelle, il s'excuse auprès de moi, m'ouvre la porte de son bureau en me disant de bien vouloir patienter quelques minutes, il referme derrière moi.

Je sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, je me retourne et je me dis que le destin est parfois ironique. De la même façon que trois ans plus tôt il est devant moi. Mon cœur s'accélère, il bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'on l'entend à des kilomètres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent mais il reste là, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Le temps semble être figé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi, dans ce face à face silencieux. Soudain il tourne les talons, il fuit, encore ! Et moi je reste là immobile au milieu de la pièce tandis qu'un prénom s'échappe de mes lèvres « Yann ».


	6. Chapter 6

**POV YANN **

J'arrive au boulot passablement énervé. La raison ? Quand mon « adorable » voisine a appris que nous avions un point en commun, les hommes, elle a décidé de me pourrir la vie et ce aussi souvent qu'elle le pourrait. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, elle a garé sa voiture de façon à bloquer la mienne.

Depuis que les « hostilités » ont commencé je m'efforce de rester zen. Une prouesse pour moi, ceux qui me connaissent peuvent en témoigner et qui mériteront d'être homologuée.

J'espérais que devant mon manque de réactivité elle finirait par se lasser mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

Donc encore une fois et je pense la dernière, car ma patience et ma volonté ont leurs limites, je laisse couler. Je pars travailler à pied.

Après avoir réuni mon équipe pour notre briefing habituel je décide d'aller voir Jérémie. Le lieutenant Jérémie Lefranc avec lequel j'ai sympathisé lors de mon arrivée.

Comme à mon habitude je rentre dans son bureau sans frapper. Il n'est pas là mais quand j'aperçois la personne qui semble l'attendre mon cœur rate un battement.

Celui que j'ai fuit, celui dont le visage et le corps hantent encore certaines de mes nuits est là devant moi.

On dit que la foudre ne tombe pas deux fois au même endroit mais les sentiments qui m'envahissent sont les mêmes que la première fois où je l'ai aperçu dans le bureau de Duval. Les mêmes mais puissance dix.

Moi qui pensais que le temps en aurait raison ou du moins qu'il les atténuerait, je me trompais, il n'a fait que les renforcer.

Ma main serre un peu plus fort la poignée de la porte que je n'ai pas lâchée. Mon regard reste ancré dans le sien. J'y vois une lueur qui doit trouver son reflet dans le mien.

Encore une fois je dois faire face à ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Encore une fois j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de contrôle et j'ai peur de ne pas avoir cette fois la force de lutter.

Je fais demi-tour le laissant seul immobile au milieu de bureau de Jérémie et je regagne le mien. Je ferme la porte à clé et m'adosse à elle. J'essaie de reprendre pied alors que des questions me viennent à l'esprit sur la raison de sa présence ici.

Je m'arrête en plein milieu du couloir quand j'entends sa voix. Je n'ai qu'un pas à faire pour l'apercevoir et je le fais presque malgré moi.

Il est devant la machine à café, il me tourne le dos. Il cherche de la monnaie dans sa poche tout en continuant sa conversation au téléphone. Je suis assez près de lui pour comprendre que l'appel est personnel. Sa réponse « oui Killian, je rentre demain matin…OK je viendrais te chercher à la fac, promis…..Moi aussi. » ne laisse aucun doute.

« Killian, moi aussi » ce prénom et ces mots sont comme des épines qui s'enfoncent dans mon cœur, d'autant plus que les derniers ne peuvent être que la suite à un « je t'aime ».

Alors cette lueur que j'ai vu dans ses yeux ce matin.J'ai cru y voir d e l'amour mais en était ce vraiment ?

Ce Killian doit être le mec que Joël a aperçu avec lui, leur relation a l'air parti pour durer on dirait. Je devrais être heureux pour lui, après tout je l'ai fait assez souffrir pour qu'il cherche le bonheur ailleurs.

D'autres mots m'ont atteint, il repart demain, déjà ! » je ne peut le laisser repartir sans lui donner les explications que je lui ai refusé. Il a le droit de savoir pourquoi je suis parti.

J'ai l'impression d'être resté des heures à le regarder alors qu'à peine deux ou trois minutes se sont écoulées.

Il n'a toujours pas remarqué que j'étais à quelques pas de lui, il regarde une affiche sur le mur, son gobelet de café à la main. Je raccourcis la distance qui nous sépare. Je tends le bras pour lui signaler ma présence d'une tape sur l 'épaule mais je suspends mon geste.

Je l'appelle mais son prénom n'est qu'un murmure quant il franchit mes lèvres. Je le répète plus fort, il se retourne surpris. Avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit je lui demande de me rejoindre à 18h dans un café sur la grand place. Il me répond qu'il est d'accord. On m'appelle, je le laisse et je sens son regard sur moi tandis que je m'éloigne.

….

Il est en retard, là-dessus je vois qu'il n'a pas changé. Je le vois arrivé, il y a de l'amélioration, seulement 5 mn. Je lui fais signe de la main, il s'approche et s'assoie en face de moi.

Il boit une gorgée de la bière que je nous ai commandée et j'en fais autant.

Il y a « un je ne sais quoi » dans ce moment que je ne veux pas rompre tout de suite.

Nous nous observons quelques instants sans rien dire, buvant notre verre à petites gorgées.

Puis la conversation s'engage doucement, on échange des banalités, il me donne des nouvelles du commissariat.

Soudain il tourne la tête et observe la place. « c'est beau » me dit-il « tu te plaît ici ? »

Je réponds affirmativement, j'ai appris à aimer cette ville et ses habitants.

Il reporte ses yeux sur moi, il est temps de lui dire ce pourquoi je lui ai demandé de venir.

Bon sang c'est plus difficile que je ne le croyais !

_« Kévin si je t'ai …. »_

_« Yann ! »_

Je tourne la tête vers l'importun qui, après avoir demandé, pour la forme, s'il peut se joindre à nous, s'installe à côté de moi.

Il tend sa main par dessus la table en direction de Kévin_. « bonjour je m'appelle Fabian »_

Malgré mon regard noir il s'incruste, cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, il fait toujours ce qu'il veut, quand il veut.

Fabian est un coup d'un soir devenu copain et amant occasionnel. Il ne n'en demande pas plus, il a déjà quelqu'un dans a vie et leur relation est assez libre.

Tout en fixant Kévin il met sa main sur ma cuisse et la remonte doucement.

Il joue à quoi là ! Je n'ai pas le temps de chasser cette main envahissante que Kévin se lève brusquement et sort du café. Sa réaction est si soudaine que je ne réagis pas immédiatement.

_« Il est bizarre ton copain, il aurait pu dire au revoir, il est jaloux ou quoi ? » _

Les paroles de Fabian agissent sur moi comme un électrochoc, j e me lève et je me lance à la poursuite de Kévin. Il n'y a pas foule et j'ai vite fait de le repérer alors qu'il tourne le coin de la rue. Je cours pour le rattraper et le prends par le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Il se retourne et alors qu'il entrouvre la bouche pour protester je fais ce que j'aurais du faire ce matin. Je le pousse à l'abri des regards et je l'embrasse. Ce n'est qu'un simple effleurement des lèvres mais il suffit à rallumer l'étincelle qui couve en moi. Il ne me repousse pas, au contraire, c'est lui qui prend l'initiative et nos bouches se rapprochent, il m'embrasse et cette fois- ci c'est l'embrasement.

Il me prend la main et nous sortons de notre cachette. Dans la rue, nous avons, sans nous concerter, abandonner la chaleur de nos paumes mais nous marchons si près l'un de l'autre que nos épaules se touchent au rythme de nos pas, nos doigts d'effleurant parfois comme par inadvertance.

Il s'arrête devant un hôtel., et je comprend que c'est le sien. En franchissant la porte de l'établissement, je crois que mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite.

La porte de la chambre se ferme, nous nous débarrassons de nos vestes. Sans plus attendre je le plaque contre le panneau de bois. Nos bouches affamées se cherchent, se mordent avant de se laisser aller dans un baiser passionné. Nos langues s'enroulent, dans un ballet d'une intensité qui me font perdre la tête. A bout de souffle je me sépare de ses lèvres à regrets.

Mes bras de part et d'autre de sa tête, j e le regarde. Qu'il est beau ainsi, les joues rougies et sa bouche meurtrie par nos baisers. Les yeux dans les yeux nous n'avons pas besoin de parler, nos regards expriment ce que nous ressentons en ce moment, la soif l'un de l'autre, le désir, l'amour.

J'ai envie de lui arracher ses vêtements qui me font obstacle et de le prendre là tout de suite mais je réfrène mes pulsions. Je veux que cette nuit soit inoubliable.

Alors je prends ses lèvres comme si c'était la première fois, je les caresse de ma langue qui retrouve la sienne. Je voudrais ne plus quitter sa bouche, jamais.

Je ne sais pas si c'est lui qui m'entraîne ou si c'est moi qui le pousse, cela n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui compte c'est la chaleur de son corps sous le mien.

Je glisse ma tête dans son cou, je m'enivre de son odeur. Ses doigts jouent avec mes cheveux, je souris, il n'a pas oublié que j'affectionne particulièrement cette caresse. Je le couvre de baisers, sa mâchoire, son front, ses paupières pour enfin retrouver sa bouche. Les baisers se succèdent doux, fiévreux, empressés.

Je la quitte à regrets et je me redresse et m'assoie sur ses cuisses, mes mains soulèvent son tee-shirt peu à peu et je caresse, j'embrasse, je lèche chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Je redécouvre avec bonheur le goût de celle-ci il gémit et ses gémissements sont doux à mes oreilles j'arrive à ses tétons, je les pince doucement, lui arrachant un petit cri.

Je le redresse afin de lui retirer son haut. Ses mains qui jusque là n'ont fait que froisser le couvre-lit en font de même avec le mien. Ses paumes s'égarent sur mon ventre, mon dos. Je tremble alors que ma peau se fait chaude sous ses caresses.

Il bouge alors son bassin de façon à frotter nos érections encore captives l'une contre l'autre, c'est bon et douloureux à la fois.

Il est temps de les libérer de leurs carcans de tissu.

Je m'écarte de lui pour enlever mon jean, à son tour il enlève le sien si lentement que je me retiens de ne pas lui arracher, je me contente de lui retirer son boxer découvrant sa virilité en prenant garde de ne pas la toucher, pas encore.

Il s'assoie sur le bord du lit, je lui écarte les genoux pour être plus proche de lui. Ses mains se posent sur mes cuisses et remontent sur mes hanches et d'un seul mouvement elles baissent mon boxer, libérant mon sexe dressé. Je pousse un gémissement d'anticipation à l'idée de la douce torture à laquelle il va me soumettre.

Il penche la tête et ses mains se posent sur mes fesses. Je ferme les yeux quand sa langue se promène sur ma verge, je gémis de nouveau et je pose une main sur sa nuque. Un râle m'échappe quand il me prend dans sa bouche. Je n'arrête plus, c'est divin, il alterne vitesse et lenteur. J'amorce un mouvement des hanches qu'il stoppe aussitôt m'empêchant de prendre le contrôle de ses va- et- viens.

Je sens que je vais atteindre le point de non retour, je lui demande d'arrêter. Il s'exécute non sans protester comme un enfant que l'on prive de son jouet préféré.

Je le renverse sur le lit, récupère une pochette argentée dans mon portefeuille. Je me protège pendant qu'il s'installe plus confortablement sur le lit.

Je l'y rejoins, d'une pression sur ses genoux j'ouvre ses cuisses et je me positionne. Je cherche des yeux son approbation qu'il me donne en croisant ses jambes dans mon dos.

Je le pénètre doucement, me retire pour m'enfoncer en lui un peu plus profondément, ses lèvres laissent passer un petit cri, de douleur, de plaisir ? Je l'étouffe d'un baiser.

Sa tête se laisse aller en arrière, ses mains sur mes épaules me griffent, me marquent au fur et à mesure que mes va et viens se font plus puissants. Je sors et je rentre en lui de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément. Je le sens trembler quand mon sexe touche son pont sensible.

Je glisse une main entre nous pour m'emparer de sa virilité que j'ai jusque là délaissée. Il se mord les lèvres quand j'entame un mouvement de bas en haut au même rythme que mes coups de reins.

La sueur rend nos corps luisants sous la douce lumière de la lampe de chevet.

Nous ne sommes plus que soupirs, gémissements, râles.

Je sens les vagues de plaisir monter en moi jusqu'à atteindre leur paroxysme.

Il se cambre, le septième ciel est à notre portée, nous l'atteignons dans un même cri de jouissance.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, nos mains jointes entre nous, nous reprenons contact avec la réalité dont nos ébats nous avaient éloignés.

Il se tourne sur le côté, j'en fais de même pour lui faire face et me noyer dans ses yeux.

Il ne dit rien mais je sais qu'il attend les réponses aux questions qu'il n'a pas posées mais que je devine aisément.

Je lui vole un baiser et je commence ma confession. Il m'écoute sans m'interrompre une seule fois, son visage est grave. Je lui demande pardon. Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes et il parle à son tour.

Le silence revient et je le serre contre moi. Etroitement enlacés nous nous laissons emporter par le sommeil. J'ai juste le temps de lui murmurer un « je t'aime « à l'oreille mais je ne sais pas s'il m 'a entendu.

Je suis réveillé par les bruits de la rue. Malgré les draps et la couverture dont je suis couvert j'ai froid.

J'en comprends la raison en tendant le bras pour chercher le corps qui m'a tenu chaud toute la nuit. Je ne rencontre que le froid et le vide. J'ouvre les yeux, il est parti.

**POV KILLIAN **

Les yeux dans le vague indifférent au cours je pense à lui. Il me manque, et ça depuis qu'il m 'a laissé devant l'appartement qu'il partage avec son amie Laura. Je n'y puis rien, je ne suis plus moi-même lorsqu'il est loin de moi.

Le souvenir de notre rencontre me vient à l'esprit, je dois sourire bêtement car d'une pression sur mon bras Camille, qui est assis à mon côté, me rappelle à la réalité. Je fais mine de m'intéresser à ce qui se passe autour de moi avant de repartir dans mon univers.

Je l'ai tout de suite remarqué alors qu'il est entré dans le hall de l'université. Je parlais avec Tiphaine quand mes yeux s'étaient portés sur lui. Je me suis arrêté au plein milieu de ma phrase ne pouvant me détacher de sa vision. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi que lui, le coup de foudre ? Peut-être !

Tout ce que je savais, sans savoir qui il était, ce qu'il venait faire ici, ni même s'il aimait les garçon sautant que moi, c'était que je voulais être à lui. Je voulais être dans ses bras, le couvrir de baisers.

Il avait alors croisé mon regard et l'on s'était souri, mon cœur s'est emballé.

Quand la personne qui l'accompagnait lui a fait signe de partir j'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. J'ai déchiré une feuille de cours et sur le morceau de papier j'ai écris à la hâte mon prénom et mon numéro de portable. Profitant de la cohue je l'ai glissé dans sa poche et le cœur battant je suis retourné auprès de mes amis.

L'attente n'a été que peur, peur qu'il ne trouve pas le mot, peur qu'il le déchire dans l'avoir lu, qu'il le jette, qu'il m'appelle pour me dire que je n'avais aucune chance, pour m'insulter.

Il m'a appelé le lendemain soir alors que je potassai mes cours. Fou de joie je l'ai entendu me donner rendez-vous pour le surlendemain, on avait discuté un peu, il m'a dis son prénom. Kévin, ce prénom je l'ai répété inlassablement dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte.

Le jour de notre rendez-vous j'étais comme une midinette à son premier bal et quand je m'étais assis en face de lui dans ce café je m'étais perdu immédiatement dans ses yeux couleur de l'océan. On avait parlé de nous, de tout de rien et au moment de se quitter je n'avais pas pu résister à l'attrait de ses lèvres et je l'avais embrassé.

Je me touche les lèvres croyant encore sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'avais l'impression de recevoir mon premier baiser. Et la première fois où il m'a fait l'amour c'était…..Même aujourd'hui je ne trouve toujours pas les mots pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti quand je lui ai appartenu. Cette fois comme maintenant il a été doux, attentif à me donner autant de plaisir qu'il en recevait. Quand il me comble dans tout les sens du terme j'ai le paradis à portée de main. Jamais je n'ai ressenti ça avec quiconque. Dans ses bras je suis si heureux.

Mais mon bonheur était trop parfait et la peur est revenue le jour où un homme s'est approché de nous et j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il faisait parti d'un passé dont il ne m'avait pas parlé.

La jalousie s'est frayé un chemin au plus profond de moi. Lorsque nous sommes entrées chez moi je ne pensais qu'à effacer ce que la rencontre avec cet homme avait réveillé chez lui.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus, je n'étais plus le gentil et tendre Killian. Je l'ai embrassé, mordu, j'ai laissé ma jalousie prendre le dessus, j'étais en colère. Il m'a rassuré, pardonné mais cela n'a pas suffit. Pour la première fois j'ai voulu le posséder, qu'il soit à moi et non plus à celui que je devinais encore présent dans son cœur. Comme s'il avait compris il m'avait laissé prendre le contrôle mais était-il vraiment avec moi ce soir là ?

Nous n'y avons jamais fait allusion et notre relation a repris comme avant.

Mais la peur est restée ancrée en moi, alors pour la conjurer j'ai osé lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je lui ai dis ces mots que je n'avais encore jamais dis à personne. Il ne m'a pas répondu, il s'est contenté de me serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Je l'aime, je serais patient mais un jour il me répondra.

Je regarde ma montre, encore 10 mn…. 5, enfin la délivrance. Je rassemble mes affaires à toute vitesse et je sors de l'amphi sans attendre Camille. Tant pis je m'excuserai demain de l'avoir laissé en plan mais je ne peux plus attendre.

Je marche vite, bousculant quelques étudiants au passage. Je suis dehors, je ne le vois pas, mon cœur se serre. Enfin je le vois qui s'avance vers moi, je me jette dans ses bras et plus rien n'a d'importance que son corps pressé contre le mien.


	7. Chapter 7

**Little B : Merci d'être fidèle à mon histoire. Je comprends que la simple hypothèse que Yann ait pu coucher avec sa voisine t'ai donné envie d'arrêter mais même si j'aime malmener mes personnages je ne serai jamais venu à cette extrémité. Killian n'est pas un mauvais garçon il a été présent pour Kévin et lui a permis de surmonter l'absence de Yann. Yann qu'il croyait ne plus jamais revoir. Quand à le faire mijoter tu liras ça dans les prochaines suites.**

**Woodtorch : Merci d'avoir laisser une review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite.**

**Petite info : Dans cette suite il y a une chose que je n'avais jamais écrite auparavant, elle ne vous plaira pas forcément mais continuez quand même votre lecture.**

**POV KEVIN **

Je profite d'un passage à la pompe pour prendre ce que mon estomac me réclame depuis que j'ai quitté Lille.

Avant même de goûter à mon croissant je regrette le petit déjeuner de l'hôtel, celui que j'aurais pu prendre au lit avec lui. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de ce moment ? Trop de fois sans doute. J'ai cent fois imaginer un scénario, d'abord me réveiller dans ses bras, le regarder dormir encore un peu avant de le réveiller par un baiser et de douces caresses, avoir le privilège de croiser son regard et me perdre dans le vert de ses yeux. Ensuite prendre notre premier repas de la journée en tête à tête, sucrer son café, lécher du bout de la langue un reste de confiture au coin de ses lèvres.

J'avais mon rêve à portée de main et je l'ai laissé m'échapper. Je me suis habillé oubliant volontairement la douche que nous aurions pu prendre à deux, je ne voulais pas que le bruit de l'eau sorte mon amant des bras de Morphée.

Le plus silencieusement possible j'ai rassemblé les quelques affaires qui traînaient, les ais mis pêle-mêle dans mon sac et je suis sorti de la chambre sans même jeter un regard sur le corps allongé sur le lit.

Je savais que si je l'avais fait je n'aurai pas pu résister à la tentation de revenir me blottir dans ses bras.

Pourquoi quitter ainsi l'homme que je n'avais cessé d'aimer alors que le destin m'avait permis de le retrouver ? Peur de souffrir à nouveau ? Doutes ? Et puis il y a Killian.

Le café est trop chaud à mon goût, en attendant qu'il refroidisse j'observe les personnes présentes dans cette cafétéria d'autoroute.

Un homme seul, sûrement un homme d'affaires au vu de la mallette posée près de lui. Un couple avec un bébé, je les regarde attendri. Un enfant, Killian et moi avions le projet dans adopter un, par contre Yann un jour que j'avais abordé le sujet n'était pas du tout favorable.

Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants, mais il trouvait qu'avec notre métier ce n'était possible.

Mon regard dévie sur un couple d'amoureux, le garçon pose sa main sur la taille de sa compagne et l'attire contre lui, sans se préoccuper du regard des autres ils s'embrassent.

Je les envie. D'un geste machinal je porte un doigt à mes lèvres encore gonflées des baisers de Yann et leur bonheur m'a soudain insupportable.

Je me lève, je sors, regagne mon véhicule et reprends la route.

Avant de me rendre au commissariat je passe chez moi afin d'y déposer mes affaires et me changer. J'espère y trouver Laura, j'ai besoin de me confier, mais l'appart est vide de toute présence. Mais après réflexion c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, je connais par avance sa réaction si je lui dis que j'ai revu Yann, que j'avais passé une nuit mémorable avec lui et que maintenant je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je dois faire face aux sentiments contradictoires qui m'habitent et je dois le faire seul. Je n'oublie pas non plus que c'est à cause de ses conseils que j'ai laissé Yann le soir de son agression.

Je gagne ma chambre, pose mon sac sur le lit puis après avoir pris des vêtements propres je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et mon regard accroche son reflet dans le miroir. La lumière vive du néon me révèle que le manque de sommeil a laissé sa marque sous mes yeux, mon torse est parsemé de taches rouges là où les lèvres et les dents de mon amant de cette nuit ont laissé leurs empreintes.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour les sentir sur moi à nouveau. Je secoue la tête comme si ce geste avait le pouvoir de me débarrasser de ces pensées mais en vain.

Alors que l'eau chaude coule sur mon corps fatigué elles reviennent en force et je sens ma virilité réagir aux images de notre étreinte. Je laisse ma main me soulager et je me libère en murmurant son prénom.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement que je quitte le commissariat. J'ai mis un temps fou à finir mon rapport sur l'affaire qui m'a conduit à Lille. Chaque mot, chaque phrase me ramenaient vers lui et immanquablement je retrouvais le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, la douceur de ses mains sur ma peau, son regard brûlant de désir.

Je ne peux plus le nier mon amour lui ne s'était pas éteint mais je sais également que je ne veux plus souffrir à cause de lui, je ne veux plus être une marionnette entre ses mains. C'est pour ces raisons que j'ai quitté la chaleur de ses bras et puis il y a Killian…

Killian à qui j'ai promis de venir le chercher. J'ai hâte de le revoir de le serrer contre moi, je veux qu'il m'aide à sortir de ce tourbillon où je me débats.

J'arrive à l'université juste à temps pour le voir sortir, je m'avance vers lui et il se jette dans mes bras heureux de me retrouver. Il me serait si facile de l'aimer mais….

-« il faut beau on pourrait de balader puis aller au restau. Kévin, KEVIN ! »

-« hein ! Tu disais ? »

-« encore dans la lune mon amour ! »

Killian dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et je me rends compte que nous sommes toujours devant la facultés, enlacés. Je souris, l'embrasse à mon tour et nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre.

Après un détour par son studio afin qu'il y dépose des cours nous profitons du temps clément pour nous promener dans les rues de Paris, côte à côte, nos doigts d'entrelaçant parfois.

Nous sommes dans le Marais, Killian aime beaucoup ce quartier et m'y entraîne dès qu'il le peut. Depuis que Yann est parti je ne peut pas y revenir sans m'empêcher de penser à tout les moments passés avec lui ici.

Je prends Killian par les épaules rapprochant ainsi nos deux corps. Je laisse une nouvelle fois mon esprit vagabonder et c'est à peine si j'entends mon compagnon me parler d'un restaurant sympa que des copains lui ont conseillé. J'ai faim et je donne mon accord d'un baiser sur la tempe. Il enlève mon bras de ses épaules pour me prendre la main et je me laisse guider.

Au fur et à mesure que nous avançons un sentiment de malaise m'envahit, malaise qui s'accentue quand Killian s'arrête devant un restaurant italien. Un goût amer emplit ma bouche et je sens mon visage perdre ses couleurs quand je reconnais l'endroit. C'est ici même que j'ai laissé partir Yann après avoir refusé de coucher avec lui. Mes traits se font plus durs et je retire brutalement ma main de celle de Killian. Mon geste brusque le surprend et il me jette un regard interrogateur.

-« on rentre. »

-« mais…. »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et je le prends par le bras et je l'entraîne loin de cet endroit maudit.

Le chemin du retour se fait dans le silence, Killian sentant inconsciemment qu'il ne doit pas dire un mot ni faire le moindre geste vers moi.

Arrivé à l'appartement je l'entraîne dans ma chambre.

-« je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? »

Pour toute réponse je m'empare brutalement de ses lèvres et je le plaque contre le mur le plus proche. Malgré mon comportement inhabituel il se laisse faire et n'émet pas la moindre protestation quand je lui enlève son pull et que je l'embrasse à nouveau. le baiser est vorace, animal, il gémit. Je délaisse sa bouche à bout de souffle et ma main glisse sur son torse jusqu'à son entrejambe que je caresse sans douceur. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres mais il ne fait toujours rien pour se soustraire. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est perdu mais qu'il ne m'empêchera pas de continuer.

Il cherche à m'enlever mon sweat mais je l'en empêche il pose alors ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps, il attend.

Un autre baiser auquel il répond fiévreusement, je sens son désir contre ma cuisse comme il peut sentir le mien.

Je descends son pantalon et son boxer qui glissent jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il s'en débarrasse rapidement ainsi que ses chaussures.

Qu'il est beau ainsi, les lèvres rougies, les cheveux plaqués sur son front par la sueur et son sexe dressé qui n'attends que mes caresses.

Je sais que je me sers de lui ce soir pour exorciser de vieux démons mais l'envie est trop forte.

Je baisse mon pantalon et mon boxer suffisamment pour libérer mon sexe tendu. Je glisse mes mains sous ses fesses et je le soulève, il s'accroche à mon cou et ses jambes s'enroulent autour de ma taille.

D'un seul mouvement je l'empale sur ma virilité, il pousse un cri de douleur vite remplacé par des râles de plaisir quand je commence mes va-et-vient.

Aucune tendresse dans cette étreinte seulement l'assouvissement d'un désir partagé.

Nos râles et nos gémissements résonnent dans la pièce auxquels un cri vient se joindre quand je touche son point sensible.

La jouissance est proche, je m'empare de son sexe que j'ai jusque là délaissé, il m'en remercie d'un soupir de contentement et les mouvements de ma main accompagnent mes coups de reins.

Je me libère en lui et il en fait de même quelques secondes plus tard.

Je le repose à terre et je l'embrasse tendrement pour me faire pardonner la rudesse de cette étreinte. Il répond à mon baiser puis sans un mot il se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Je me rhabille et je vais m'allonger sur mon lit. Les yeux fermés peuvent laisser croire que je dors mais il n'en est rien. Je sens le matelas s'affaisser à côté de moi, mon amant m'a rejoint et se blottit contre moi, sa main sur mon torse. Son souffle sur mon cou m'apaise et je m'endors.

Mon réveil indique 00.03 quand j'ouvre brutalement les yeux. Le gargouillement dans mon estomac me rappelle que je n'ai pas mangé hier soir et qu'un petit en-cas serait le bienvenu.

Killian me tourne maintenant le dos, j'écarte ses cheveux et je l'embrasse doucement derrière l'oreille puis je me lève sans un bruit.

En passant devant la chambre de Laura je m'aperçois qu'elle n'est pas encore rentrée, elle va sûrement passer la nuit chez Alex.

Une fois rassasié je regagne ma chambre dont j'ai laissé la porte entre ouverte, la vision du corps allongé sur le lit ravive le souvenir de la soirée.

Je me sens soudain accablé, conscient que dans notre étreinte je ne cherchais qu'à effacer le film de cette nuit où tout avait basculé. Je regrette mon attitude et même si je sais qu'il y a pris du plaisir je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir honte. Je me sens sale, j'entre dans la salle de bain et après m'être dévêtu j'entre dans la douche s'en prendre la peine de tirer le rideau.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté sous l'eau quand je sens que l'on m'observe.

Je me retourne, Killian est là qui me regarde les yeux pleins de larmes. Je ferme les robinets, attrape une serviette que je ceins autour de mes hanches. Je m'avance vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras mais il recule. Surpris je me demande pourquoi il agit ainsi quand je vois qu'il fixe ma clavicule gauche. Je fais une seconde tentative d'approche mais il se dérobe à nouveau. La lumière se fait alors dans mon esprit. Merde, merde, merde …

**POV KILLIAN**

Je me réveille en sursaut et je cherche la chaleur de ses bras, mais je suis seul dans le lit. C'est inhabituel pour lui de se lever ainsi au milieu de la nuit mais compte tenu qu'il n'a pas dîné il a du se lever pour manger un morceau. J'hésite à le rejoindre mais finalement je décide de l'attendre. J'allume la lampe de chevet et j'attrape une revue qui traîne sur la table de nuit.

Je tourne les pages distraitement, mon esprit est ailleurs, plus précisément il revit les événements de la veille. Jamais Kévin ne s'était comporté ainsi, j'ai l'impression qu'en deux jours il est devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant je n'ai rien remarqué quand il est venu me chercher, ni pendant notre promenade, peut-être un peu de distraction c'est tout. Ensuite comme d'habitude il a bien été un peu réticent à me suivre dans le Marais mais comme il sait que j'adore ce quartier il a cédé. Ses bras autour de mes épaules, j'étais bien. Ce n'est que devant le restaurant, où prenant sa main dans la mienne je l'avais conduit, que son attitude a changé. Je l'ai vu pâlir puis son visage s'est durci et sa main a brutalement quitté la mienne. « On rentre » le ton était sec, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'articuler un « oui » qu'il m'a pris par le bras et il est parti m'entraînant à sa suite.

Je me suis laissé faire comprenant instinctivement que ce n'était pas le moment de lui demander des explications. Je pensais qu'il le ferait une fois revenu à l'appart' mais cela n'a pas été le cas.

A peine entré il m'a plaqué contre le mur à côté de la porte et il m'a fait l'amour, non rectification il m'a baisé sans même prendre le temps de se déhabiller. Je dois avouer que malgré la rudesse de nos ébats j'y ai pris du plaisir. Je lui en ai quand même un peu voulu mais quand il m'a embrassé, c'était pardonné.

Les minutes s'écoulent mais il ne revient pas, je me lève et en passant devant la salle de bains j'entends l'eau couler. J'entre doucement bien décider à le rejoindre sous la douche. Le rideau n'est pas tiré et je peux admirer son corps. Mon regard se pose d'abord sur ses cuisses puissantes, ses fesses, puis remonte sur son dos musclé. C'est là que je les aperçois, ces marques semblables à celles qu'il me laisse parfois quand il me fait l'amour, quand il laisse trop ses lèvres et ses doigts s'attarder sur mon corps.

Je ne peux y croire, il n'a pas pu me faire ça.

Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes, je prie de toutes forces pour que je me suis trompé. Je le vois se retourner et me regarder avec étonnement, il coupe l'eau et sort. Il prend une serviette, l'enroule autour de ses hanches puis il s'avance vers moi. Je recule en apercevant un suçon sur sa clavicule gauche et mes soupçons sont confirmés. Il s'approche à nouveau de moi mais je ne veux pas qu'il me touche.

Le cœur pris dans l'étau de sa trahison je regagne la chambre et je m'habille rapidement. J'entends mon prénom prononcé dans un murmure, je lève la tête, il est là appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

Il y encore quelques minutes, le voir ainsi à demi dévêtu, des gouttes d'eau glissant encore sur sa peau m'auraient donné l'envie de glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux encore humides et nous aurions fini dans un corps à corps torride. Mais là je ne vois que les preuves de sa trahison.

Je m'approche de lui et je vois une lueur d'espoir dans son regard mais devant le mien empli de tristesse et de colère mêlées il s'écarte pour le laisser passer. Il esquisse un geste pour me retenir mais laisse son bras retomber le long de son corps, il a compris que c'était inutile.

J'ai la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée quand un « pardon » résonne dans mon dos. Je me raidis, ma main tremble mais je ne faiblis pas. Je sors en claquant le panneau de bois derrière moi sans me soucier du bien-être des voisins et je dévale l'escalier au risque de me rompre le cou.

Une fois dans la rue je me mets à courir, voulant mettre rapidement de la distance entre lui et moi et le bruit de ma course est amplifiée par le calme qui règne dans la rue.

J'arrive chez moi épuisé, je récupère mon souffle sur le palier avant de me réfugier dans mon studio. Je m'effondre sur mon lit et je mords mon oreiller pour étouffer les cris de rage et de souffrance qui s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je finis par m'endormir avec serré contre ma poitrine le lapin en peluche qu'il m'avait gagné à la foire du Trône.

- Sept jours que j'ai découvert que Kévin m'a trompé.

- Sept nuits que je dors d'un sommeil agité en serrant mon lapin en peluche contre mon cœur.

- Sept jours que je n'ai pas mis les pieds à la Fac prétextant que j'étais malade. Et malade je le suis, malade de trop aimer.

- Sept nuits que je ne rêve que de lui. Lui me faisant l'amour, me faisant gémir sous ses caresses, me faisant crier quand le plaisir était trop fort. Puis je le vois m'embrassant en me quittant pour faire l'amour avec un autre. Je les imagine enlacés et mon cœur se brise.

Alors comme à chaque fois je me réveille en pleurant.

- Sept jours que j'ai mal, si mal que je crois que je ne pourrais plus aimer à nouveau.

- Sept nuits où parfois la douleur est si forte que je voudrais ne plus me réveiller.

- Sept jours que je reste sourd à ses appels, à ses messages et à ses coups de poings frappés à ma porte.

- Une semaine que je ne quitte mon lit que pour le strict minimum.

- Une semaine que je n'ai avalé rien d'autre que quelques yaourts et le repas que m'ont apporté mes amis hier.

Nourriture que j'ai mangé du bout des lèvres après qu'ils m'aient forcé à prendre une douche.

- Une semaine, 7 jours, 168 heures , 10 080 minutes, 604 800 secondes.

On dit que le temps cicatrise les blessures, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Mon cœur saigne depuis 18 jours. J'ai déjà eu des déceptions amoureuses mais jamais l'une d'entre elles ne m'a affecté à ce point. Jamais je n'ai été amoureux d'un autre garçon comme je le suis de Kévin. Peut-être que j'attendais trop de notre relation ? C'est l'avis de ma meilleure amie.

_Flash-back_

_J'entends le bruit d'une clé qui tourne dans ma serrure, Tiphaine est la seule à posséder un double de ma clé. Les dernières paroles de « Dead Summer » se diffusent dans la pièce, ma chanson préférée est vraiment de circonstance._

_Je coupe le son de la chaîne stéréo à l'aide de la télécommande et je me lève du lit où je suis allongé. _

_Tiphaine entre et referme la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approche de moi et dépose un baiser tendre sur ma joue en guise de bonjour._

_Pour être certaine que je retourne à la fac comme je lui ai promis elle est venue me chercher. _

_Sous la pression de mes amis j'ai repris une vie « normale » mais il s'en faudrait de peu pour que je retourne dans mon cocon._

_Tiphaine est en avance et nous en profitons pour boire un café assis l'un en face de l'autre dans ma minuscule cuisine._

_Elle m'observe pendant que je tourne ma cuillère dans ma tasse._

_« Tu lui as parlé ? »_

_D'un signe de tête je réponds par la négative._

_« Tu devrais le laisser t'expliquer. »_

_« M'expliquer quoi ? Qu'il était en manque et qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de baiser ou de se faire baiser par le premier venu ? »_

_« Kévin n'est pas comme ça ! »_

_« Je le croyais aussi, mais les marques sur sa peau et le suçon je ne les ai pas rêvé. Il m'a trompé c'est tout ce que je constate. »_

_« Julien aussi t'a trompé et tu lui as pardonné ! »_

_« Julien c'était pas pareil. Je croyais que Kévin était « le bon » « l'homme de ma vie ». _

_« …. »_

_« Dès que je l'ai vu j'ai cru qu'il était différent et au fur et à mesure que notre relation a évolué j'ai imaginé un futur avec lui. Une vie à deux puis un enfant. »_

_« Un enfant ? »_

_« Oui un enfant, ça t'étonne ? J'en voulais et Kévin aussi. »_

_« Avec toi ? »_

_« …. »_

_« Je te le dis maintenant mais parfois j'avais l'impression que lui et toi n'attendiez pas la même chose de votre relation. »_

'_Tu cherches à me dire quoi là ? »_

_« Que Kévin n'éprouve peut-être pas des sentiments aussi forts que les tiens ! Toi tu lui as dis que tu l'aimais ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Et lui ? »_

_Je baisse la tête, elle a mis le doigt sur un point qui fait mal. Jamais mon amant ne m'a dit « je t'aime », en aucune occasion ces mots n'ont franchi ses lèvres.t Dans ses gestes je percevais qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi mais était-ce de l'amour ? _

_Fin du flash-back_

Il est l'heure de se rendre à la fac, le temps de prendre nos affaires et nous partons.

Il est là, à sa place habituelle, appuyé contre le mur. Je ne peux m'empêcher mon cœur de battre un peu plus vite mais je passe à côté de lui sans le regarder.

« Killian attends, il faut qu'on parle. »

Je continue à marcher cherchant à m'éloigner de lui au plus vite.

J'entends des pas derrière moi, il me suit.

« s'il te plaît !"

Je m'arrête et je me retourne. Je croise son regard, il a l'a malheureux et je décide de lui donner une chance de s'expliquer.

« D'accord, je t'écoutes. »

Un petit soupir de soulagement s'échappe de ses lèvres et j'ai soudain envie de prendre ses lèvres et de le faire gémir sous ma bouche. Pourtant je reste immobile les doigts crispés sur la lanière de mon sac de cours.

« Pas ici il y a trop de monde, chez toi si ça ne te dérange pas. »

En parlant il a posé sa main sur mon bras et je frémis à son contact. Je suis troublé par sa présence et je ne peux désintoxiquer mon corps qui le réclame d'un claquement de doigts.

Je l'enlève d'un mouvement brusque et je vois qu'il est peiné par mon geste.

Nous marchons à pas lents cherchant inconsciemment à retarder le moment des aveux .

Nous sommes arrivés et pendant que je me débarrasse de mes affaires il reste là, planté devant la porte refermée.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Je veux bien, oui. »

Je fouille dans mon frigo et je ne trouve que du cidre et une bouteille de jus de pamplemousse.

« Cidre ou jus de fruits ? »

N'ayant aucune réponse de sa part je lève la tête et je le vois qui regarde une photo de nous, prise au début de notre histoire. Le verre s'est brisé quand j'ai jeté le cadre contre le mur.

« Kévin ! »

Il se retourne vers moi.

« Tu préfères quoi ? Cidre, jus de pamplemousse ? »

Il opte pour la deuxième solution et pendant que je remplis nos verres il se décide à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il pose le cadre sur la table basse pour prendre le verre que je lui tends.

Je prends place à côté de lui laissant néanmoins de l'espace entre nous.

Pendant quelques instants nous restons silencieux puis le bruit d'une porte qui claque nous fait sursauter.

Il se tourne alors vers moi et prend ma main dans la sienne et je n'ose pas la retirer.

« Killian avant de t'expliquer il faut que tu saches que tu comptes énormément pour moi, je t'aime beaucoup. »

Un pli amer se forme au coin de ma bouche, « aimer beaucoup » ce n'est pas pareil qu' « Aimer ».

« Je t'écoute. »

Il se met alors à tout me raconter : sa rencontre avec Yann dans le bureau de son supérieur, l'attirance qu'il a eut à ce moment là, leur premier baiser, son amour pour lui.

Il ne m'épargne rien, mon cœur me fait mal mais je veux savoir, je veux comprendre.

Il boit une gorgée et je l'imite afin de desserrer le nœud dans ma gorge.

Puis il poursuit : l'attitude de Yann qui soufflait le chaud et le froid, lui qui acceptait pour ne pas le perdre. Ses nuits à l'attendre en vain.

Soudain sa voix s'étrangle, il vide son verre d'un trait et serre ma main un plus fort. Après quelques secondes qui me paraissent une éternité il me raconte leur dernière soirée, son refus de le suivre, l'agression, le coma de Yann, les heures restées à son chevet.

Il me dit aussi comment il a arrêté les agresseurs, sa rage et sa violence envers eux qui lui ont valu une mise à pied, l'impression alors de toucher le fond. Puis ensuite l'espoir au moment où Yann a ouvert les yeux, l'angoisse quand son cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Le bonheur immense quand la vie a repris ses droits suivi de l'incompréhension et de la souffrance endurée au moment de la rupture. Le départ de son amant pour une destination inconnue.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, il est indéniable que leur histoire l'a marqué à jamais et cela m'émeut malgré moi. Il essuie ses yeux puis se lève pour se poster devant la fenêtre, il a l'air perdu.

Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de le rejoindre et je l'enlace dans un mouvement de tendresse mes mains sur son ventre et ma tête sur son épaule.

Solidarité dans la souffrance ? Même si la mienne est engendré par celui que je tiens dans mes bras.

Les mots qui sortent ensuite de sa bouche sont autant de coups de poignards dans mon cœur blessé mais je ne desserre pas mon étreinte.

Lille, le nom sur l'enveloppe, l'émotion qu'il a ressentie en le revoyant dans ce bureau comme si l'histoire se répétait. Le rendez-vous dans le café, sa jalousie envers l'homme qui les a rejoint, sa fuite. Yann qui le rattrape, leur baiser et le désir impérieux qu'ils assouvissent dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

Il se retourne dans mes bras et murmure un « pardon » à mon oreille. Je me mets à trembler et ses mains me caressent doucement le dos. Nos lèvres trop proches ne pensent qu'à s'unir, la tentation est trop forte pour que je résiste et notre baiser n'est que douceur.

Il pose ses mains sous mes fesses et me soulève, je croise mes jambes derrière son dos et je me laisse porter jusqu'au lit.

Bientôt nos corps nus s'enlacent s'ensuivent les caresses, gémissements, râles et la délivrance dans un dernier cri.

Allongés sur le côté, face à face nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux.

« Tu l'aimes toujours ? »

Il ne réponds pas, ce même silence qui a toujours suivi mes « je t'aime ».

Je n'ai plus de doutes, son cœur ne m'appartiendra jamais complètement. S'il reste avec l'ombre de l'autre sera toujours présente entre nous. Ma décision est prise.

« Kévin, je t'aimes tu le sais et je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas réciproque. Après tout ce que tu viens de me dire je ne peut que te pardonner pour ce que tu as fait Va le revoir, retournes auprès de lui, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes. »

« Mais… »

Je l'interromps en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« C'est fini Kévin. Si l'on reste ensemble on ne sera pas heureux, il sera toujours entre nous, j'ai compris qu'il était l'homme de ta vie et je ne pourrais jamais rien faire contre ça. »

Il caresse doucement ma joue puis il se lève et s'habille sans dire un mot.

J'enroule le drap autour de mes hanches et je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte.

« Killian, tu es exceptionnel tu sais ! Je n'oublierais jamais les moments passés avec toi. J'espère que tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui t'aimera comme tu le mérites. »

Il m'embrasse tendrement pour la dernière fois puis il s'en va.

Je ferme la porte derrière lui et je laisse mes dernières larmes coulées sur mes joues. Moi non plus je ne l'oublierai jamais. On n'efface pas des moments de bonheur de sa mémoire comme une gomme efface le crayon sur le papier.

Je sais que le manque de lui va me faire encore souffrir mais je vais laisser le temps guérir mes blessures.

Alors une dernière fois je prononce ces mots qui n'auront jamais d'écho « je t'aime Kévin ».

**POV YANN**

Mon portable sonne dans ma poche et l'espoir secret que ce soit Kévin qui m'appelle s'évanouit en voyant un numéro inconnu s'afficher. Je me retiens de passer ma déception de manière peu aimable sur la personne qui vient de se tromper de numéro.

Il y a des jours où je me demande si cette nuit passée ensemble n'a pas été le fruit de mon imagination mais ce que j'ai ressenti en me réveiller seul dans cette chambre d'hôtel est encore présent en moi. Je croyais pouvoir mettre de côté notre histoire en venant ici mais je me trompais lourdement jamais je ne pourrais oublier notre histoire même si la vie nous séparait à jamais.

Depuis le matin où Kévin est parti sans me dire au revoir je ressens comme un vide, mais je l'ai bien cherché je crois. J'ai été tenté de l'appeler mais il a du rejoindre son amant à Paris et je ne veux pas une nouvelle fois gâcher sa vie. Il est sûrement heureux avec lui et même si ces moments passés avec lui sont inoubliables je n'ai pas le droit de m'immiscer dans sa nouvelle vie.

Je range mon bureau puis je sors du commissariat sans saluer personne, j'ai soudain hâte de rentrer chez moi pour noyer ma solitude dans un verre ou deux.

Je peine à me garer dans la cour de mon immeuble à cause d'une camionnette de location qui est stationné devant la porte.

C'est donc aujourd'hui que mon nouveau voisin ou nouvelle voisine emménage. Depuis que Cylène a déménagé j'étais tranquille et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça.

« Putain de merde »

Je manque de m'étaler en me prenant les pieds dans un carton placé au milieu du passage. Mon énervement monte d'un degré quand je m'aperçois l'amoncellement de paquets, sacs et autres qui encombre l'entrée a aussi gagné mon palier. Je me fraie un chemin tant bien que mal jusqu'à ma porte et je m'apprête à l'ouvrir quand un bruit derrière moi me fait me retourner. Ma mauvaise humeur descend d'un cran quand je me trouve face à un véritable canon, 1m75 environ, un corps longiligne mais pas maigre, dont les cheveux noirs et les yeux légèrement bridés révèle que du sang asiatique coule dans ses veines. Il est jeune, je dirais 27 ans et il me sourit en s'avançant vers moi la main tendue.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Goh et comme vous l'avez deviné je suis votre nouveau voisin.

« moi c'est Yann »

« Je suis désolé pour le désordre mais nous n'avons eu les clés que cet après-midi. »

« Nous ? »

« Oui je vais habiter avec mon frère, attendez je vais le chercher »

Il revient très vite accompagné de son frère et au lieu d'un canon maintenant j'en ai deux identiques sous les yeux.

« Voici Taki mon jumeau »

« Enchanté »

« De même »

« Vous voulez un coup de main ? »

« C'est gentil, ce n'est pas de refus à nous trois nous irons plus vite. »

Après un nombre incalculables d'aller et retour dans les escaliers nous sommes épuisés et c'est devant une bière qu'ils m'ont gentiment proposé que nous faisons plus ample connaissance.

J'apprends qu'ils vont ouvrir un magasin où ils vont vendre principalement consacrés aux mangas. Je leur avoue mon ignorance sur le sujet et ils me promettent en riant de me convertir à leur passion.

Je rentre chez moi épuisé mais content d'avoir des voisins aussi sympathiques.

Un verre à la main je contemple la ville qui s'illumine peu à peu faisant briller les toits luisants de l'averse qui vient de tomber. L'accalmie sera de courte durée au vue des nuages noirs qui avancent poussé par le vent.

Deux coups frappés à ma porte m'arrachent à ma contemplation, je pose mon verre et vais ouvrir à mon visiteur du soir qui n'est autre que Goh trempé des pieds à la tête..

« Salut Yann, je peux rentrer me sécher chez toi ? Je me suis pris la saucée en rentrant et là un connard vient de me transformer en serpillière en roulant dans une flaque d'eau. Et cerise sur le gâteau je suis parti avant Taki et j'ai oublié mes clés. Il ne sera pas rentré avant deux heures, il est parti en Belgique voir quelqu'un qui vendant sa collection de figurines. »

J'interromps son flot de paroles en l'invitant à entrer et je referme derrière lui.

«Pas de problème tu peux même prendre une douche si tu veux, les serviettes sont dans le meuble près du lavabo. »

Il me remercie, enlève ses chaussures et se dirige vers la salle de bains laissant derrière lui une trace humide.

Une fois le sol essuyé je reprends mon poste d'observation à la fenêtre, les nuages sont maintenant au-dessus de la ville et le tonnerre commence à se faire entendre. Je vide mon verre et m'apprête à le poser sur l'évier quand on frappe une nouvelle fois, décidément c'est le jour des visites.

Mon cœur s'emballe quand je découvre l'identité de mon deuxième visiteur.

« Kévin ! »

« bonsoir Yann »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire tant cela me paraît irréel et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser.

Je m'efface pour le laisser entrer et c'est le moment que choisit Goh pour sortir de la salle de bains, une serviette autour de ses hanches.

« Je ne veux pas te déranger, je vais partir. »

Je comprends soudain qu'il prend mon voisin pour ce qu'il n'est pas.

« Je te présente Goh, mon voisin, il n'a pas ses clés, enfin je t'expliquerais »

Je le prends par le bras et je l'entraîne dans ma chambre sous le regard amusé de Goh.

A peine la porte refermée, attirés comme des aimants l'un vers l'autre nous nous rapprochons jusqu'à ce que nos torses se touchent.

Pas besoin de parler nos regards en disent plus que des mots.

Ma main gauche prend place au creux de ses reins pour l'attirer encore plus près de moi, pendant que l'autre se pose sur sa nuque, il place les siennes sur mes hanches et nos lèvres se retrouvent le goût de nos baisers. Ce ne sont que des baisers tendres mais l'impatience et la passion sont les plus fortes et bientôt nos langues entament une danse endiablée.

Le manque d'oxygène nous oblige à nous séparer. Puis toujours silencieux nous laissons le désir nous gagner et nous nous déshabillons mutuellement, caressant et embrassant la peau nue qui se découvre. Nos sous-vêtements que nous avons gardés sont tendus au maximum par nos sexes en érection et nous basculons sur le lit. Je dévore à nouveau sa bouche de baisers étouffants par là même les gémissements qui s'échappent de ses lèvres lorsque ma main glisse sou son boxer et commence à le caresser. Alors que sa main glisse sur mon torse et descend pour me rendre la pareille la porte s'ouvre sur Goh et derrière lui Taki.

« Exc…. »

Il s'arrête et se tourne vers Taki qui s'avance. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'air chargé d'électricité à cause de l'orage qui vient d'éclater mais je pressens ce qui va se passer. Un coup d'œil à Kévin me laisse à croire qu'il pense la même chose et qu'il est d'accord. Un de nos fantasmes est sur le point de se réaliser.

Le temps d'un grondement de tonnerre et Goh nous rejoint et pendant que son frère se débarrasse de ses vêtements, serviette et boxers les rejoignent sur le sol.

Bientôt ce sont quatre langues et huit mains qui entrent en action et les premiers gémissements se font entendre.

La pièce se trouve soudain plongée dans une semi-obscurité, éclairées seulement par les éclairs qui zèbrent le ciel.

Alors que dehors les éléments se déchaînent, nous laissons aller à l'emprise de notre désir.

Taki s'assoie en prenant appui contre la tête de lit et Kévin sans plus attendre se penche pour le prendre dans sa bouche.

La vision qu'il m'offre dans cette position enflamme le bas de mes reins. Je prends sur qu'il me faut dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit et de recouvrir mon érection et je me positionne derrière lui. Je le prépare de mes doigts avec douceur sous le regard de Goh qui se caresse. Un petit cri de plaisir m'indique que mon amant est près à me recevoir et je m'enfonce lentement en lui et je commence mes va et viens.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Goh qui déroule une protection sur son sexe dressé et un frisson me parcours à l'idée de ce qui va suivre.

Je ralentis mes coups de reins jusqu'à les stopper, malgré les grognements de protestations de Kévin, quand je sens un doigt entré dans mon intimité. Kévin a délaissé un instant Taki pour mieux le reprendre au fond de sa gorge.

Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas été dans cette situation et la douleur est vive, Goh rajoute un deuxième doigt et commence quelques petits mouvements pour me préparer. La douleur reflue et le plaisir commence à me gagner. Goh retire ses doigts pour les remplacer par sa virilité.

Je rentre maintenant dans l'intimité de Kévin au rythme que Goh m'impose avec ses va-et-vient.

Je mêle mes cris et mes gémissements à ceux qui résonnent dans la pièce.

Avant que la jouissance nous gagne, Goh se retire et j'en fait de même avec Kévin. Seul Taki a atteint le Nirvana en se répandant dans la bouche de Kévin. Celui-ci positionne son partenaire à quatre pattes et j'en fais de même pour le mien. Nous prenons nos amants d'un soir tout en nous embrassant. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que l'on atteigne le 7ième ciel dans un dernier coup de reins.

Je m'allonge à côté de Kévin entre Goh et Taki et nous laissons le sommeil nous gagner.

« Putain fais chier !»

Je ferme d'un coup sec pour ne pas dire rageur le dernier tiroir de mon bureau. Le bruit occasionné accentue la douleur qui me vrille le crâne depuis mon réveil et je n'ai rien pour la soulager.

La fouille ne règle de mon bureau, à la recherche d'une boîte d'aspirine ou tout autre remède contre la gueule de bois, a été infructueuse.

Ca m'apprendra a essayer d'oublier ma solitude au fond d'un verre. Quand je dis un verre, ce n'est pas un ni deux mais le reste de la bouteille qui y est passée, soit plus de la moitié d'un excellent whisky.

Je ne me souviens même plus comment j'ai fait pour me traîner jusqu'à ma chambre, me déshabiller et me glisser sous les draps.

La seule chose qui me revient en mémoire c'est le rêve très « hot » qui a habité ma nuit.

Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ce rêve, mes voisins sont charmants pour ne pas dire très, très attirants mais de là à les imaginer dans une partie de jambes en l'air avec Kévin en plus !

Je dois être sérieusement en manque ! Il faut dire que depuis le départ de Kévin mes seuls plaisirs n'ont été que solitaires.

Je me suis donc réveillé ce matin, les draps froissés et souillés et les « Tambours du Bronx » en répétition dans la tête.

En retard j'ai juste eu le temps de prendre une douche avant de filer au commissariat.

Je dois d'ailleurs avoir une tête à faire peur vu le regard que m'ont lancé les collègues sans pour autant me demander pourquoi. Connaissant mon caractère en tant habituel ils ont du juger bon de me laisser tranquille.

Tant mieux je n'ai pas besoin de leur sollicitude, tout ce que je veux c'est desserré l'étau dans lequel mon crâne est emprisonné.

La journée s'annonce difficile pour eux comme pour moi.

« Hum ! Hum ! »

Absorbé dans la lecture d'un rapport je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Je lève les yeux sur le téméraire qui a osé pénétrer dans mon bureau sans y être invité.

« J'ai frappé » se justifie Tristan, le plus jeune de mon équipe, quand il croise mon regard noir.

Par certains côtés il me rappelle Kévin et malgré sa jeunesse il est un des rares à ne pas être impressionner par ma « personnalité ».

Je m 'enfonce dans mon fauteuil, et je me masse les tempes avant de lui demander d'un ton « aimable », ce qu'il veut.

Il sort alors de sa poche une boîte qu'il dépose sur mon bureau. Je lui lance un regard de gratitude tout en avalant deux cachets avec un peu d'eau.

J'articule un « merci », il esquisse un sourire me tend une enveloppe avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je retourne l'enveloppe vierge de tout affranchissement, seulement mon prénom et mon nom.

L'écriture me semble familière, se pourrait-il que ?

Je me lève si brutalement que mon fauteuil va heurter l'armoire métallique qui se trouve derrière moi et j'ouvre la porte de mon bureau avec autant de ménagement.

« Tristan ! »

L'intéressé n'a pas bien loin et en deux enjambées me rejoint.

« Oui chef ! »

« Tu as vu la personne qui a apporté ça ? » Et je lui montre la lettre que je tiens dans ma main.

« Non chef, c'est Martin à l'accueil qui me l'a donné en passant. »

« Ok merci »

Je regagne mon espace personnel et je ferme la porte à clé, je ne veux pas être dérangé.

J'attrape le coupe-papier posé devant moi, je retourne l'enveloppe et d'un geste précis je l'ouvre enfin.

J'en sors une simple feuille de papier sur laquelle sont couchés quelques mots.

« J'ai pris deux jours de repos pour te voir, il faut que l'on parle. Je serais au même hôtel que la dernière fois, je t'attends. Kévin »

Même si je trouve le ton un peu impersonnel je ne peut empêcher mon cœur de faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Kévin est à Lille, je vais le revoir et plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui ont suivi cette histoire et doublement celles qui m'ont laissé leurs impressions.**

**POV KEVIN**

Je fais les cent pas dans cette chambre d'hôtel ,mes yeux s'attardant parfois sur le réveil sur la table de chevet.

Je dissimule mal mon impatience bien que je sache que Yann ne pourra pas se libérer avant une heure.

Mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrènent je me demande si j'ai bien fait de venir jusqu'ici, de revenir vers lui, encore une fois. J'ai encore l'impression d'être revenu en arrière quand je l'attendais jusque ce que la fatigue ait raison de moi, attendant son bon vouloir. Je disais qu'il fallait que cela cesse et puis je le croisais au commissariat et mon cœur s'emballait.

Je vais jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donne sur la rue, la vision des passants sur le trottoir me ramène soudain quelques heures plus tôt et ce qui m'a amené ici.

Depuis la veille j'étais en repos pour 4 jours et j'en avais profité pour me rendre au supermarché afin remplir mon frigo désespérément vide. Il n'y avait pas foule et je parcourais les rayons prenant le temps de choisir mes produits et alors que j'hésitais entre deux paquets de gâteaux je l'avais aperçu.

Depuis notre séparation je n'avais pas revu Killian et il était là à l'autre bout de l'allée. Alors que j'hésitais à venir le saluer il fut rejoint par un garçon à qui il offrit son magnifique sourire avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Et j'avais eu un pincement au cœur, il m'avait remplacé. Ce n'étaient pas de la jalousie, non car même si j'éprouvais encore des sentiments pour lui ce n'étaient pas de l'amour et puis si je ne l'avais pas trahi c'est moi qui aurais été en ce moment auprès de lui. Mais en les voyant si insouciants, indifférents au regard des autres j'avais eu conscience de ma solitude. Alors pris d'une impulsion j'avais abandonné mon chariot ,étais sorti du magasin, pris ma voiture et je m'étais engagé dans la circulation sans trop savoir où j'allais.

J'avais conduit dans un état second en ayant l'impression d'être le passager dans mon propre véhicule. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au péage que je me suis rendu compte qu'inconsciemment je retournais vers Yann.

Je voulais le voir, lui parler. Arrivé à Lille je m'étais rendu au même hôtel en espérant que la même chambre soit libre et elle l'était . Allongé sur le lit j'avais réfléchi à la manière dont j'allais le revoir. Je voulais qu'il fasse les derniers pas qui nous séparaient. J'avais écrit quelques mots sur le papier à lettres de l'hôtel et je m'étais rendu au commissariat en priant pour ne pas le rencontrer, pas encore.

Un coup frappé à la porte me fait sursauter, j'ouvre le cœur battant. Il entre, nous nous regardons sans rien dire, je m'arrache à l'attraction de son regard vert pour refermer le battant. Il n'a pas bougé, nos lèvres se rejoignent, le baiser devient passionné et sans le rompre nous marchons vers le lit. Ma raison me souffle que je ne suis pas venu pour ça mais le désir est le plus fort et les mots que je voulais lui dire se transforment en baisers qui parcourt sa peau maintenant dénudée. Plus rien ne compte que la sensation de ses mains sur mon corps et je tremble d'anticipation. J'ai envie de lui comme il a envie de moi, envie d'être empli de lui encore et encore jusqu'à ce que nos corps n'en puissent plus de s'être aimés.

Partie 2

Je ne dors pas contrairement à Yann dont le souffle régulier me chatouille la nuque.

Son bras droit a emprisonné ma taille et ses jambes sont entremêlées aux miennes

Je me dégage doucement et un frisson m'envahit au moment où je quitte la chaleur de son corps.

Il bouge et je crains de l'avoir réveillé mais il bascule seulement sur le dos.

La lumière de la pleine lune éclaire la pièce et je peux le contempler.

Dans notre lutte amoureuse le drap et la couverture ont été repoussé au pied du lit et son cops est offert dans sa totalité à ma vue.

Les boucles sombres de ses cheveux contrastent avec la blancheur immaculée de l'oreiller.

Sa bouche aux lèvres gonflées d'avoir trop embrassées les miennes est entrouverte et son torse se soulève au rythme de sa respiration. Son bras droit a glissé le long du matelas et pend maintenant dans le vide tandis que l'autre a trouvé sa place près de son sexe au repos.

Mes yeux s'attardent sur cette partie de son corps qui m'a fait atteindre les étoiles comme à chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour.

Des simples caresses de ma main ou de ma bouche suffiraient pour lui faire quitter les bras de Morphée et le rendre prêt à assouvir le désir qui s'empare à nouveau de moi. Mais je résiste à la tentation en me levant, ma décision est prise.

Sans un bruit je m'empare du bloc et du stylo qui m'ont servi hier et je me dirige vers le cabinet de toilette. Assis, adossé au mur carrelé, entre le lavabo et la porte, je fais glisser les mots sur le papier.

….

La main sur la poignée je le regarde une dernière fois, l'image d'un autre matin imprimée dans ma mémoire.

Je referme doucement la porte, il me faut partir, le jour s'est levé et dans quelques minutes Yann va se réveiller et il trouvera la feuille posée sur l'oreiller à côté de lui.

J'espère être assez loin lorsqu'il lira ma lettre.

_Yann, mon amour._

_Encore une fois tu vas te réveiller avec une place vide à côté de toi._

_Hier mon désir de toi a été si fort que j'en ai oublié ce pourquoi j'étais venu._

_Il faut que tu saches que mon existence est vide depuis mon retour à Paris. J'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie et il m'a quitté quand il a découvert que je l'avais trompé avec toi._

_J'en ai souffert même si ce que j'éprouvais pour lui n'était pas comparable à ce que j'éprouve pour toi._

_Je pensais être fort mais quand j'ai revu Killian hier avec un autre garçon j'ai eu envie moi aussi de renouer avec le bonheur._

_Mon inconscient m'a conduit vers toi, j'ai besoin de te voir, te toucher, te parler, savoir enfin que qu'il en était de nous._

_Cette nuit a été merveilleuse comme toutes celles passées dans tes bras. Blotti contre toi je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil et le film de notre histoire a défilé sous mes yeux. Je me suis rendu compte alors que ce n'étaient pas à moi de faire le premier pas. C'est toi qui as pris la fuite en venant d'installer ici et mon cœur s'était déchiré en deux et j'ai cru ne plus pouvoir aimer._

_Je crois aussi que si les circonstances ne nous avaient pas réunies de nouveau tu n'aurais pas cherché à me revoir. Après nos retrouvailles et mon départ tu n'as pas cherché à reprendre contact, ni à savoir pourquoi j'étais parti sans un « au revoir »._

_C'est pour Killian et l'assurance de son amour envers moi que j'ai trouvé la force de te quitter au petit matin alors que je n'étais pas encore sûr des tiens._

_J'ai attendu en vain un signe de toi et je crois que malgré tout ce temps tu n'as pas encore réussi à exorciser tes vieux démons et ça il faut que tu le fasses seul._

_Alors j'attendrais que tu sois prêt à revenir vers moi. Je ne te promets pas de t'attendre éternellement, nous ne savons ni l'un ni l'autre ce que le destin nous réserve. Je veux que tu saches que l'amour que j'ai pour toi restera au plus profond de mon cœur à jamais._

_Je ne te dis pas adieu mais au revoir et à un jour peut-être._

_Kévin_

**EPILOGUE**

**POV YANN**

Les bras croisés derrière la tête je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Les événements passés me reviennent en mémoire aussi nettement que s'ils avaient eu lieu hier.

Ce n'est pas toute ma vie qui se déroule sous mes yeux qui refusent obstinément de se fermer, mais seulement ce qui le concerne lui, toujours et encore lui.

Lui que le destin avait choisi pour être élu « homme de sa vie » et ça j'avais toujours refusé de l'admettre même si j'en étais conscients.

Je m'étais joué plusieurs fois de lui, je ne l'avais pas trompé, non mais une partie de moi le voulait à mes côtés tandis que l'autre le refusait.

Je l'avais fuit en quittant Paris, le rendant inconsciemment responsable de mon agression et en pensant à tort que je me reconstruirais plus facilement sans lui.

Je l'avais fuit alors que je l'aimais comme je n'avais aimé personne d'autre, curieux paradoxe. Finalement c'est peut-être ce sentiment inconnu pour moi et qui quelque part me terrorisait et non l'homme qui l'avait provoqué que je voulais laisser derrière moi.

Ce que je ne soupçonnais pas c'est que ma vie sans Kévin serait sans saveur, terne, en apparence j'allais bien mais si l'on se donnait la peine d'écailler un peu le vernis on pouvait s'apercevoir que ma vie n'était qu'une illusion.

Mon manque de lui était tel parfois que je me recroquevillais dans mon lit froid comme un toxico en manque. Pourtant je n'ai rien fait pour le revoir, lui parler, ni même écrire alors qu'il était à la fois si près et si loin de moi.

Quand Joël m'avait appris qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie j'ai eu mal, la jalousie s'est emparée de moi à l'idée qu 'un autre avait la permission de toucher sa peau.

Mais je n'avais pas le droit, c'était moi le responsable , j'avais changé ma vie lui la sienne, c'était parfait, en apparence.

Oui en apparence seulement car lorsque le hasard nous a fait nous revoir j'ai cru que le sol s'effondrait sous mes pieds.

D'un côté j'avais été heureux comme cela n'est pas imaginable, de l'autre j'étais irrité de voir ce que j'essayais de construire sans lui être réduit à néant en une fraction de seconde par sa seule présence.

Je pensais néanmoins être fort, pouvoir résister, je me trompais lourdement. La nuit que nous avons passé ensemble a été inoubliable, l'abandon de nos deux corps, l'intensité de notre échange, la magie du moment.

Je me souviens de mon réveil solitaire, me demandant si j'avais rêvé ou non et la réalité qui m'avait sauté au visage comme une bombe à retardement.

Honnêtement je dois avouer que si c'était moi qui avais ouvert les yeux en premier il y aurait eu de grandes chances pour que ce soit moi qui l'aurais abandonné entre les draps froissés. De toute façon c'est ce que j'avais toujours fait, incapable d'assumer mes sentiments jusqu'au bout.

Pourtant pour la première fois, j'avais cette nuit là, trouvé la force de prononcer les mots qu'il avait toujours attendus.

C'est après le deuxième réveil dans ce lit froid que je l'ai maudit, car cette fois-ci c'est lui qui avait provoqué notre rencontre, c'est lui qui avait pris l'initiative de cette nuit d'ivresse.

La lettre qu'il m'avait laissé je l'ai lu et relu un nombre incalculable de fois, passant de la colère, à l'incompréhension ,aux larmes.

Je l'ai déchiré, recollé, enfouie au fond d'un tiroir pour finalement la garder précieusement dans mon portefeuille.

Et un jour j'ai compris ce qui était écrit sur et entre les lignes, alors j'ai un geste, un pas vers lui, c'était il y a exactement 10 mois et 4 jours.

2h04, encore quelques heures et une camionnette de location fera son entrée dans la cour de mon immeuble. J e seraient là à attendre avec Goh et Taki qui sont devenus mes amis. J'attendrai que le conducteur coupe le contact pour ouvrir sa portière

Je me pousserai sur le côté pour qu'il puisse sortir du véhicule, je le prendrais dans mes bras, je poserai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'espace d'un instant nous serons seuls au monde.

Oui bientôt Kévin, mon amour sera là, une nouvelle vie s'ouvrira à nous et nous serons ensemble pour toujours, pour l'éternité.

FIN

4


End file.
